


Severus' obliviation

by Trickster32



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Scientist Severus, Submissive Severus, alternative universe, m-preg, natural bearer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: Regulus Black had developed a daring plan in 1979 - after their twins were born. Knowing how much Voldemort lusted after his husband Severus Prince-Black and to protect him from ever taking the Dark Mark, he will sacrifice his own happiness. He will place strong magical blocks on the memories and the magical core of Severus and their twins. And he will planted false memories as well to ensure their survival in the non-magical world.The Prince-Blacks would be relocated to Gotham City/US - only accompanied by the loyal house elf Kreacher, while Regulus stays in the old world. After removing himself from the memories of his loved one, he would undertake a suicide mission. A time delayed letter to Sirius would enable the older Black Brother to return the memories to them, after speaking the codeword. The blocks will dissolve naturaly during summer 1991 - and on the 1st August 1991 the Prince-Black should come to Gringotts/London for a will reading.What will happen when both worlds collide?





	1. A precious secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts).



> AU: Severus Prince and Regulus Black had eloped secretly after Severus' graduation from Hogwarts in June 1977 – as last male heir of the Prince Family, Severus inherited everything, including the title. He had gotten access to his family and his family vault, after a test proved, that Severus was a male bearer. An old long forgotten trait in the Prince Family.
> 
> On advice from his Grandfather Augustus S. Prince, it had been kept a secret and only a small minority (the Malfoy Family & Regulus Black), had learned about it. Severus had changed his name to Prince, after his emancipation on his 15th birthday. He had moved in with his grandfather and received his heir training, so that he would be able to lead the estate and the family with the necessary respect.
> 
> Lily Evans had proven herself to be very toxic for Severus' well being and their friendship ended in their second year at Hogwarts. Severus had realised during his first year, that he has feelings for men and Lily is a classical homophobic.
> 
> They didn't partnered any more for Potions, and Slughorn wasn't pleased as he learned, that Lily wasn't the gifted student, as he had been led to believe. In his third year, Severus got the chance to get even with the hypocritical staff and the headmaster, when Lord Prince came to Hogwarts and publicly confirmed Severus as his heir. He chastised the staff for their scandalous behaviour and threatened to drag them to the Wizengamot, should they not put an end to the bullying at Hogwarts.
> 
> Regulus had learned during his 6th year, that he and his betrothed Severus would be recruited by Death Eaters. Severus' talents in Potions, Duelling and Spellcrafting make him very valuable to the Dark side. He didn't want this to happen and so he had secretly crafted a plan to ensure that Severus would be safe and happy abroad.
> 
> He planned to obliviate Severus from all magical knowledge and lock his magical powers until either someone speaks the counter spell or the time limit that he had set expires. However to ensure that Severus wouldn't unnecessarily suffer, he will plant false memories about his past into Severus' mind. It wouldn't be easy as his betrothed is a natural Occlumens, but Regulus would do anything to ensure that at least Severus would survive this war.
> 
> His loyal house elf Kreacher would change into a human form and accompany Severus in his new life. Luckily for Regulus, nobody would miss Kreacher, as in Black Manor there was already a younger Kreacher – a young male elfling, who will receive Kreacher's memories of serving the Ancient & Noble House of Black. Nobody will figure out that it isn't the original Kreacher.
> 
> After learning that his partner was expecting twins, Regulus planned to include them into the spell as well. Severus should have at least part of his family with him. It would pain him, but he will infuse false memories that Severus' partner had died and that was the reason for moving abroad.

_**A precious secret** _

 

**_5th May 1979:_ **

 

Regulus looks sadly at his sleeping husband Severus. He loved Severus and their two little boys more than life itself. But he had no other choice if he wanted to keep them safe. During the last few months, Voldemort demanded that his Death Eaters bring him the young prodigy, Severus Snape, so that he will become a part of his fold.

 

Regulus had been forced to take the Mark, as well as Lucius, after they had turned 18 years old. Lucius wouldn't be able to marry Narcissa if he didn’t accept his place in the ranks of the Dark Lord and had the Dark Mark branded on his skin, as her father was a stout supporter and inner circle member of the Dark Lord. And Regulus had been forced to take the mark as a sign of goodwill from his parents, after Sirius had been disowned for running away to the Potters.

 

The young Black had sworn to himself, that neither Severus, nor his children, be forced to follow a crazy lunatic and be trapped in Voldemort’s clutches. At the moment only a small group of people knew that Severus was a male bearer. They had tried so hard to keep it under the wraps.

 

Now, Regulus was forced to do something which he never wanted to do: remove all memories of the magical world from the brilliant mind of his husband and lock away his magical powers; he would have to do the same to his twins.

 

Kreacher would accompany the trio abroad in their new life. They wouldn't be endangered by this stupid war any longer. Blood purity be damned! He wanted them out of harm's way.

 

He had already arranged everything with their account manager; a magical will had been written, that on the 1st of August, 1991, would be read at Gringotts in Diagon Alley, and on that day his family would get their magical powers and their memories back, as the blocks would be lifted.

 

It was just a shame that Regulus wouldn't see them again. After he alters their memories, he would go on a suicide mission. He would try to steal Voldemort's horcrux from the cave at the sea and try to destroy it, so that the dark lord would be mortal once more.

 

He kissed Severus softly before he embraced him, while tears dripped from his eyes. It was their last night together, and he wished desperately that it would never end. He would like to make love to him again, but it wasn't possible. Regulus didn't want to give them up, but he had to do it.

 

“I love you so much, my Severus.”, whispered the Black heir.

* * *

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_A few days ago, he had been surprisingly called by his Grandfather Arcturus Black – their head of house. He hadn't been surprised that Regulus had married his boyfriend and that he had already secured their future, but what he uttered next, shocked him._

_“I want you to become Lord Black after my death. Should anything happen to you, then the lordship will be handed over to your husband.”, declared Lord Arcturus._

_“I do not understand, Sir. Wouldn't my father or even Sirius be the next in line?”, asked Regulus baffled._

_“No, Sirius isn't mature enough for this lordship. He had deserted us for a light family and shunned our heritage. And your father isn't suited either – you may have been forced to become a Death Eater.”, began Arcturus amused._

_Regulus gasped._

_“Yes, I do know about it. But you're not a true one, and your husband isn't a part of his followers either. He had beared your children, am I right, Regulus? Was it natural or did you have additional help?”_

_“Er, it was natural, my lord. Severus is a Prince. I mean, he is Lord Prince, after the death of Augustus S. Prince, he inherited the estate and the title.”, replied Regulus._

_“A rare gift, I do hope that you appreciate it, my son, and that you treat him well.”, commended Arcturus._

_“I do. He is the love of my life. I would die for him. I want him to be safe, but I'm terrified. The dark lord has set his eyes upon my husband and wants him at any cost, Sire.”, said Regulus timidly._

_“Do you have a plan, Regulus?”, inquired Lord Black interestedly._

_“Y-Yes I do have a plan. I will have no other choice, but to seal his and the magic of the twins for at least a decade and to make them forget about the magical world. I will even plant false memories, so that he won’t realise the lie he will be living.”, explained Regulus, while he paced across the room._

_“My Kreacher will accompany them abroad and help them with everything they will need. I'm worried Grandfather, I do not want anything bad to happen to neither Severus or our twins, and he wouldn't be willing to leave me, if he had a choice. But I have to do it.”_

_“Why?”, asked Arcturus._

_“The Dark Lord has created horcruxes, at least one, as far as I know. I will try to find this horcrux and destroy it. However, the magical backlash could be too much for my body. I do not think that I'll survive this mission and I do not want Severus nor our twins to grieve over my death, Grandfather.”_

_“I understand your reservations and I approve your cunning to keep your family safe, Regulus Prince-Black. You're a worthy scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. To keep up the ruse, I'll send you one of my young male elflings. He shares the same name as your elf; they can exchange their memories, so that neither your parents nor anyone else of our family will notice the difference. You may go now Regulus. I'm proud of you.”, Arcturus dismissed him after hugging him one last time._

 

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

 

Alas Regulus didn't consider that he had forgotten his old journal in his room at Grimmauld Place. He had noted everything significant that had happened to him during his Hogwarts years in the green book.

 

Sirius who had once or twice snuck back into Grimmauld Place, while his parents were out, stumbled upon the journal by accident. Not considering the consequences, he pocketed the book and left the room, after stealing a picture that showed Regulus and Severus at Yule 1975. Severus was smiling and was snuggled into Regulus, with his head resting on Regulus' chest. Sirius felt the old jealousy raising its head; that should have been him, not his baby brother.

 

But Snivellus has never given him the time of day. Was it a wonder? He tried to get his attention no matter what. Even a glare was better than nothing. In his later teens, he had often had wet dreams about his snake. He had even daydreamed in class of grabbing the smaller teenager and whisking him away; either to the Room of Requirement or to the Shrieking Shack, where he would ravish him until he would agree to anything that Sirius wanted.

 

Yes, it wasn't one of his brightest ideas to send him to Remus' hiding place, but he did it not to kill him, he wanted to be his knight in shining armour and save him from the werewolf. It was just bad luck that Wormtail couldn't keep his gob shut and informed James.

 

Sirius apparated back to Potter Manor, where he snuck into his room and tried to open Regulus' journal. It wasn't easy, but after a few hours, he finally broke the enchantments on the journal.

 

The bold Gryffindor couldn't believe his eyes, as he read the entry.

 

_2nd of May, 1975 – our first anniversary. I can't believe that Severus had deemed me worthy of knowing his biggest secret; he is a male bearer, a long lost trait for which the Prince’s were once upon a time revered and sought upon. Only a small circle of close family and friends had this revealed to them, so that we could use everything in our powers to protect him._

 

_Besides his grandfather, Lord Augustus Prince, the Malfoys and Narcissa, I am the last in the small circle, who knows this secret. Abraxas and Augustus had warned us that this had to be kept between ourselves for Severus' protection; as you can't trust the Ministry. Bad things had happened to Male Bearers, should they have been discovered in the last decades._

 

_Finally, Augustus Prince has given his confirmation, Severus and I are allowed to marry after Severus' graduation from Hogwarts. I already count the days. Severus & Regulus Prince-Black sounds perfect. Severus plans to achieve 3 Masteries - in Potions, Defense and Spellcrafting. He even considered spending a few years at Muggle Universities to get a few PhD's a well. He is my little perfectionist and overachiever, but that's one of the reasons for loving him so much._

 

_I would love to have a few children with him, at least two would be nice. Maybe we're lucky and can stay under the radar. I pray to Lady Magic that neither Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord will ever learn this crucial information._

 

_We will move to an unplottable location after Severus had graduated. At the moment I considering taking my NEWTs early – I'm well prepared and I could take them much easier at the Ministry, or take even more than Hogwarts offered. I do not want to leave him alone for too long, even when he would probably be secluded into his own world once more, after starting his Potions Apprenticeship._

 

_I still remember fondly how he sulked for days when he had learned that in 1974, the most important Potioneer competition between the Magical schools had been held and Severus wasn't allowed to be Hogwarts' champion. He was much too young, this competition is only open for students who have already reached their majority. The first prize was a golden cauldron. Even his grandfather was amused and had tried to calm him down. He consoled him, telling him that there would be other competitions, where he could prove his worth. Severus had muttered, that if it had been one of the Gryffindors, Dumbledore would have bent the rules to allow the early entry._

 

Sirius closed the journal and hid it beneath his socks. He had to agree with Severus, the old coot would have bent the rules if Gryffindor had a real Potions Prodigy. Everyone who attends Hogwarts as a Gryffindor could confirm how much Dumbledore despises the Slytherins. Merlin's balls, they had often benefited from it. If anyone else dared do such pranks, without being clad in red and gold. The student would have been expelled faster than you can say Quidditch.

 

A grin was visible on the disowned Black heir – he would hunt down his elusive snake and claim him. And no one, especially not his baby brother would be able to stop it. He only needs something that contained Severus' scent; then Padfoot would be able to find them, no matter where they thought to hide.


	2. The obliviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus enact his plans, even when it breaks his own heart. Kreacher removed the 3 Prince-Blacks to Gotham City - a manor in suburb Somerset on the outskirts of the City. Regulus will meet one last time with his Goblin Ally before he embarks on his suicide mission.

_**The obliviation** _

 

At the start of the Witching Hour, Regulus laid his husband back on the bed and took his wand. Tears were running down his face, but he couldn't wait any longer. It was now or never.

 

He placed Severus in a deeper sleep, so that he wouldn't wake too soon. Afterwards, he placed the block on Severus' magical core, so that he wouldn't be able to use magic. The next step was the obliviation of any magical knowledge from Severus – or to be more precise, Regulus intoned a special form of obliviation, which made it impossible for Severus to access this knowledge, as long as nobody freed him from it with the help of the phrase _**Liberate fiat lux**_. It would also destroy the block on the magical core. He only needed to plant the false memories, and Severus wouldn't remember his old life.

 

1 hour later, he slipped out of the room and entered the nursery, where he used the same combination on the twins. He placed the memory block on them as well as the block on their magical core. They would only remember their father Severus, but nobody else. Maybe it was better, quiet sobs escaped his body, but he had no other choice.

 

Voldemort would never have left them alone and they do not need such a Sword of Damocles over their heads. Kreacher had followed his master into the nursery and embraced him after the last spells. Tears were running down his face too - he knew how hard it was for his master.

 

“I'll protect them all, Master Regulus. They will be safe with me and happy in the new country.”, stated the elf.

 

“Thank you, Kreacher. I have already bought a Manor in Gotham City – it is located in the suburb Somerset, on the outskirts of the city. It should already be furnished, but feel free to add more from our and Severus' family vaults. He will keep the name Prince-Black, therefore it shouldn't be too far fetched having the heirlooms and furniture in their new home.”

 

“As you wish, Master Regulus.”, bowed Kreacher.

 

“You will have to help him with the twins. It is quite possible, that he will be depressed, It has happened from time to time. You have to keep a close eye on their health. When possible, you will receive quarterly statements from our account manager. Keep them safe, Kreacher, and protect them.”, pleaded Regulus with a broken voice.

 

“I'll do it, Master Regulus. Master Severus and the twins are safe with me. No harm will happen to them on my watch.

 

“Good, I'll have to conceal our wedding rings so that he doesn’t see anything strange on them. Only when Severus remembers our past, will the concealment vanish. You're a good friend Kreacher, I'm proud to have you as my elf.”, said Regulus. He hugged him one last time, before he softly stroked the hair of his sons.

 

“Remind them always, how much I have loved them all. Good bye, Kreacher.”, cried Regulus before he apparated to Diagon Alley. He needs to speak with their Account Manager and pen a short letter to Sirius. Sometimes you need to do something that speaks against common sense, but Sirius would be able to help them in their time of need. Regulus wrote the letter and advised the goblin, Bloodlust, to send it time delayed. Five days after his death, the goblin should send the letter to Sirius. His last legal action, after confirming his will, had been a new family tapestry, which unites the Princes and Blacks on one tapestry. Regulus ordered that this tapestry should be sent on the 9th of January, 1991, to the new home of the Prince-Black’s in the States. It should help to trigger some of the blocked memories. He hoped that the war would be over and it was safe for his family once more to come home. He thanked the goblin for his long standing loyalty to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, before he left the bank for his last mission.

* * *

Regulus had only mentioned, that he had to destroy an abomination that belonged to the Dark Lord. Should he die, than his husband would become the next candidate for the Black Lordship. Bloodlust nodded seriously and wished him a successful hunt. It was the last time that the Goblin saw the young scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

 

Kreacher popped to the new home in Gotham City and arranged everything as it should be. He came back after preparing the nursery exactly as in their old home and brought the twins with him. They had slept without any signs of wakefulness. Carefully, the loyal house elf, layed the two small boys into their new cribs in the Manor.

 

He returned and brought the still deeply sleeping Severus with him and placed him in the Master Suite. Kreacher had transformed into his other human form – he would serve the Prince-Blacks as Butler Kay. Quite possibly they would need other staff as well, but this could wait until after they woke up.

 

Silently, he removed the sleeping spells from the 3 members of the family and sat back in the nursery, which lay directly beside the Master suite. He prayed that Lady Magic would look out for good Master Regulus.

 

However it wouldn’t be. Regulus managed to successfully get the locket-horcrux and he even called the young Kreacher (Kreacher's nephew) and ordered him to hide it at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, before he succumbed to his thirst, after the elf had popped away.

 

Regulus had tried to drink from the water as no magically conjured water stayed in the chalice. This was a grave mistake, as the inferi, which Voldemort had placed as security in the lake woke up and dragged the young man to his wet death. His last thoughts went to his husband and children. “May you live a happy life. I love you all”

* * *

Severus woke up suddenly from his dreams and screamed for his husband; even though he couldn't remember his name. The dreadful feeling wouldn’t leave him alone. Kay entered the Master suite and tried to calmed his Master. Unfortunately, he wasn't very successful.

 

But he remembers the twins and suggested that Master Severus should look at them, maybe it would help.

 

“Kay, where is my partner?”, asked Severus as he changed the nappies from Lucian and Regulus, before he sat down in the rocking chair and accepted a bottle with formula for little Lucian.

 

Kay had fed little Regulus, burped him and laid him back to sleep with his stuffy, a green snake, which he had named Kaa.

 

“I'm sorry, Master Severus, but he has been dead for some time. Have you forgotten, Master?”, asked the former elf worriedly.

 

“He is dead? No, that can't be. He wouldn't die so soon.”, stammered Severus as he automatically rocked his little son, who had never lost his grip on a little raven “Corax”, while his father had a little meltdown.

 

“It is true, Master. It was an accident. The Medics claimed you had forgotten everything that had been happened on that day. He didn't suffer and the twins hadn't been injured at all, it was a true miracle. You had a head injury, Master Severus. That's why the physician said you should take it slow; especially since you have to look after your young sons, Sir.”, explained Kay.

 

“I see. Where are we, Kay?”, inquired Severus. He tried to go back to reality, without much success. It was all too much.

 

“We are in Somerset, it's a suburb for the wealthy people on the outskirts of Gotham City.”, replied Kay.

 

“Did I work before my accident, Kay?” Severus wanted to know. He had burped Lucian and laid him back into his crib together with his stuffy and tucked him in. He softly kissed him on his forehead before he did the same to Regulus.

 

“I'm not sure Master. I can look it up in your study. You had wanted to focus solely on your twins, Master Severus.”, tried Kreacher to distract him.

 

Severus nodded and hummed softly a lullaby for the babies, which lulled them quickly back into dreamland.

 

“I'll try to sleep again for a few hours. Can you wake me at 8 a.m. - so that we can plan our next steps in this town, Kay?”, suggested Severus yawning.

 

“Of course, Sir. Should I bring you a sleeping aid?”, asked the loyal elf.

 

“No, but thank you nevertheless for your help. I don't think I would be able to handle it without your support, Kay.”, replied Severus, before he went back to bed.

 

Kreacher waited, until everything was quiet once more. He even used a bit house elf magic to ensure that they would sleep peacefully through the night. He decided to go to bed as well. Tomorrow would be coming soon enough and he had to be alert so that he didn't miss anything at all.


	3. A new life in Gotham City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and his family begin their new life in Gotham City. Due to Sirius' folly both sides learn two of Severus' most important secrets (he is a natural bearer - and he has twins with his late partner Regulus) The hunt has begun, while Severus makes new acquaintances in Gotham City and the twins gets two infamous Aunties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my Beta PiffyEQ for the fast editing of this chapter. ;)

_**A new life in Gotham City** _

 

Severus and the twins had rarely ventured into the City. He focused solely on his twins, and often played unconsciously with his wedding band. He had become even more serious than he had already been.

 

Regulus had forgotten that Severus had used a spell that was still active, as he placed the magical blocks on their magic and their memories. It was one of the spells, which had been created by Severus during his late teens. The incantation ( _ **geminum mihi magicas duplicatam**_ = _**magical twin duplicate myself!**_ ) created a magical double, which would allow a magical doppelgänger to exist for a limited time. All the experiences, abilities and skills, which the doppelgänger would learn during the duration of the spell, would be directly transferred to the original.

 

Severus had used this and a few of his other spells ( Muffliato,  Sectumsempra…), to attain his Spell crafting Mastery. His grandfather had encouraged both boys to take their OWLs during the summer of 1975 and Severus would take his NEWTs a year later , as this would allow him to spend more time with his betrothed. They had even  considered travelling during the summer months to Bulgaria, as Severus' grandfather had been very pleased with the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic and the education that had been offered by the Durmstrang Institute.

 

The Slytherin duo had eagerly used the chance to speak and write Bulgarian and even made new friends with some younger Bulgarian wizards and witches. Vladislaw Krum a young Quidditch star had been one of the first who acknowledged them; especially after Severus had managed to save his life. Vladislaw had been poisoned and the plant had been unknown to the Bulgarians. Severus had already encountered it during his studies and was able to create a specifically modified antidote which saved Vladislaw's life.

 

He had been thoroughly embarrassed when the young Bulgarian wanted to accept a life debt for it, and all his denial had been fruitless. Severus hadn't been used to such behaviour and murmured, that he would enjoy it more if they treated him and Regulus as family. The Krums accepted, although Vladislaw announced that whenever they needed help, they just needed to call, and the Krums would come.

 

Severus had used the last two years at Hogwarts to study with Regulus for the GSCE-courses and for the A-levels-courses. Those courses could be participated per mail and both families encouraged them to have a foot in both worlds, even when most purebloods deemed themselves above muggles and muggleborns. It was always good to have options.

* * *

Living in Gotham City was difficult compared to their former life. Kay had been worried that Severus wouldn't be able to grieve properly for his dead husband. The blocks on his magical knowledge, his skills and his memories would make it harder for him. The twins wouldn't be able to remember their dead parent, as they were much too young for it. Anytime he watched Severus as he played with his wedding band, he silently asked himself if another solution wouldn't have been better. Why not ask the goblins for help, even if they dislike most wizards and witches?

 

It had been a hard two years for the little family, before a silver lining helped them to be more at ease. The twins talked quite well and before they turned two, both had been able to walk. It brought a small smile to Severus' face.

 

Severus' family had become friends with two unusual women – Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley and Harleen Quinzel;oras they twins called them, Auntie Ivy and Auntie Harley. They often were willing to babysit the twins while Severus worked on his research in the lab on the estate. And it was here, where he managed a medicinal breakthrough. With the help of Ivy, he had found a cure for Parkinson Disease. While they dined together, they had discussed the effects on the human nerves and even on plants.

 

Ivy had been fascinated from the silent widowed young scientist. He was one of a few, who didn't succumb to her kisses, or to her pheromones, and that was quite intriguing for her. He valued her intellect and enjoyed the discussions, and how she was able to handle the two very lively twins. He trusted her so much, that he was even willing to let her run some scans. Afterwards she informed him, that he was special; he was able to carry children. Severus had only stared blankly at her. Did this mean, that the twins were his biological children? How could this be? Ivy had felt his insecurity and promised him to keep this secret to herself. She would be his confidant, so that nobody could use it as leverage against him. She knew the most notorious of Gotham's underworld wouldn't hesitate to use this for their personal gain.

 

But he never knew, how much he had captured the interest of the underworld of Gotham City, and therefore at the same time, of the vigilante of the city and his sidekicks. Ivy had send a clear message to her rivals and stated that this family was under her personal protection. Anyone who tried to mess with them shouldn’t expect any mercy. She was even willing to accompany Severus to the next meeting in the Town Hall, where he should be awarded for his medicinal discovery. On her last visit, Harley joked that he would have sane company when the old fossils would become overwhelming. Severus had been grateful for this offer. He had never liked such gatherings, he had even written it in the fine print of his contracts that he could skip them, should he feel it would be better for him.

 

Of course this would not only be an opportunity for the notorious crime bosses, but for the high society itself. Only a few of them had gotten the chance to meet either the young doctor or his family. She had even convinced him to take the twins with them to the celebration. It hadn't been easy, but in the end she had worn him out. Severus had feared that his twins would be blunt with the other guests. They had inherited it from him and they weren't always diplomatic, but he was willing to risk it, when he could skip the rest of the terrible twos.

* * *

Wizarding Britain had been shocked as the news had not only be spread by the Daily Prophet, but also over the Wizarding Wireless Network, that a young prodigy, before he even turned 20 years old, had achieved 3 different masteries – in Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts and Spellcrafting. His name – Severus Snape – had raised the eyebrows of many former alumni of Hogwarts. And you could hear the gossips in Diagon Alley and everywhere else, who shared the information. “Snape, half-blood, poor, brilliant, grandson of Lord Prince...”

 

The Order of the Phoenix and namely the Marauders and Lily Evans-Potter had been gobsmacked. How did he manage it in those few years since graduation. Lily had been fuming for days. How dare her former childhood friend to be so successful, while she has to stay at home and cater to the whims of James Potter!

 

Horace Slughorn was devastated, he had failed the young man on such a huge scale, it was laughable at best. He couldn't even share the spotlight with him, since the Hogwarts Alumni knew too well how often he had shunned the brilliant Prodigy in the past. And Dumbledore and the rest of the staff? Some of them, namely Flitwick, Sprout and the Professors of the more demanding electives (Ancient runes, Arithmancy…) had been proud of his achievements. He had shown the world that you shouldn't judge too soon. Albus Dumbledore was furious. This young man could have been a real asset to the war, but he was too preoccupied with the Marauders and Gryffindor House, and ignored his plight. Was it too late, to get him on his side so that he would see the light?

 

Albus regularly scanned the minds of his order members and others. But he had never thought that he would learn something so valuable from Sirius Black. The elusive Slytherin is a male bearer – a natural bearer, he needs him on their side at any cost. The right partner at his side to mould him into a warrior for the light. Yes, he would do anything to have him back into his grandfatherly clutches.

 

Voldemort wasn't willing to admit a defeat. He ordered his more ruthless Death Eaters to find the young man and bring him to him as soon as possible. Some of them had even unearthed the rumour, that the young prodigy had eloped with one of his inner circle – Regulus Black, buteven the young Black heir had been missing for ages. Voldemort was furious! Severus belonged to him, and not to anyone else. His place was at his side, and should it be necessary, then he would use raw force to make him realise this, especially after Voldemort had personally fought against the blood-traitor Sirius Black, and stole an interesting fragment from the mind of the Marauder. Severus Prince-Black was a male bearer, he was able to have children and this makes him even more valuable for the plans of the Dark Lord.

 

Sirius had never realised that he had lost this important secret to two of the most dangerous men in Wizarding Britain. He still hadn’t found anything, that would help him find Severus or his little family. The letter from Regulus had been very vague and he had gulped visibly as he read the notification on the envelope – _**only to be**_ _ **sent**_ _ **, after writer had been perished**_. The letter even contained a picture OF Severus, Regulus and their twins. The little boys cuddled into the arms of their fathers and a sleepy Severus,  whose head rested on the shoulder of his husband.

 

It was the same picture, that he had lost at the last order meeting and had been found by Wormtail, who duplicated it secretly, before handing it over with loud exclamations, which led all members of the Order want to see the picture.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

 

“ _What is this, my boy?”, Dumbledore asked and waited until Wormtail had handed the picture to him._

 

“ _I don't know, Sirius had lost it, Headmaster.”, replied the rat. He had already pocketed the copy, which he would later hand over to his Dark Master._

 

“ _It's nothing Albus_ _, just_ _a picture_ _of_ _the family of my little brother.”, tried Sirius fruitlessly._

 

“ _I didn't know that the little sh*t had been married”, exclaimed Potter. “Is that Snivellus?”_

 

“ _Very mature, James. Yes, this is Severus. I didn't even know that they had children.”, commented Remus._

 

_He had always felt a little bit guilty for not stopping his friends from harassing the quiet Slytherin, before their 3rd year. They had toned it down, after Lord Prince had publicly announced in the Great Hall, that Severus was his heir and grandson, and he would personally make the life of everyone pure hell if they did not leave him alone. Nobody in their right mind would attack a Prince._

 

_Lily had been envious. She would have had a chance to have a glimpse of noble society if she was still Severus’ good friend. When Lord Prince asked his grandson to introduce his friends and Severus obliged with a small smile, he didn't even glance in her direction, and that hurt more than she was willing to admit._

 

“ _Have you had any contact with them Sirius?”_

 

“ _No, I had only received a letter from Regulus a few days ago. There was a notification with it that should only be delivered in case of death, Albus.”, replied Sirius._

 

“ _I see. Be it as it may, we should go back to our agenda. Barty Crouch Senior has been unmerciful in his fights against the Death Eaters. He tried to convince Minister Bagnold, that the Aurors should have the right to use the Unforgivables, should they encounter them during a fight. I can only warn you all to be cautious, and always inform one of the Order when you want to go out.”_

 

“ _As you wish, Albus.”, agreed the order members in unison._

 

_Wormtail had slithered away to relay the meeting to his Dark Master and to give him the picture. He had kneeled in front of Voldemort's throne and waited silently until Voldemort began to speak:_

 

“ _Interesting, it seems we had a traitor in our midst. No wonder we couldn't find my little prodigy, don't you agree Wormtail?”, asked the Dark Lord._

 

“ _Yes, Master.”, replied Wormtail swiftly._

 

“ _Nevertheless, this is very good news for us. It seems as if we have the chance to gain a little leverage, as we convince the young Prince-Black to become a part of our group.”, smirked Voldemort coldly._

 

“ _I don't understand, Master.”, admitted Wormtail._

 

“ _It's quite simple, even for one like you, Wormtail. Severus would never risk his children. We only have to find them, and he would submit to me.”, laughed Voldemort._

 

“ _According to Sirius the traitor is dead, Master. He received a letter from him, which should only be delivered in case of death, Master.”, reported Wormtail._

 

“ _How interesting! You have done well, Wormtail. I want you to find this letter and bring it to me as soon as possible, and ensure that the order trusts you completely. Do not disappoint me!”, ordered Voldemort._

 

“ _Yes, Master. I'll do my best. He will be yours. Who could refuse you?”, agreed Wormtail, before he left the throne room._

 

“ _I will make you mine, Severus. You wouldn't dare to defy me, after I have found your family and have your twins with me. Hm, how tight will you be?”, chuckled Voldemort evilly._

 

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

Severus looked up, as he heard the doorbell at the front door of the manor, announcing the arrival of his two female companions for the celebration. He and his twins were already in their formal clothes for the celebration, and he had even tied his hair back at the nape with a silver-green hair-band.

 

He would much rather stay at home, but that was impossible, as he would receive an award for his medicinal breakthrough this evening. Sometimes life sucks. Kay had already promised the distressed widower that he only need to call him, should anything happen, and he would be at his side as soon as possible. This calmed him down. Kay had never disappointed his family and he was one of a few, who Severus trusted with his whole heart.

 

Severus' chauffeur would drive the quintet to the celebration and afterwards back to the estate. The baby bag was already filled and in the car. He only hoped for a quiet evening without much fuss. Maybe he would be lucky and could avoid Bruce Wayne. He was no fan of the wealthy playboy. The few times when they had met in the past, they had clashed quite spectacularly.

 

Harley and Ivy come in and they looked stunning. He stood up, greeted them politely and watched slightly amused as Harley grabbed the twins and Ivy ushered him out of the door. Whatever would happen, with those two women at his side, they would come out on top. Severus couldn't wish for better friends and his boys loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few helpful links to (in-)famous citizen of Gotham City & the Lazarus Pits, which had been used quite often in the series: Warning: can cause insanity, after usage... ;)
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Wiki
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Poison_Ivy
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/The_Joker
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Bruce_Wayne)
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Dick_Grayson)
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Lazarus_Pit


	4. Unexpected Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sides learn by accident, where Severus and his family live nowadays and planned to capture him and his sons. Lily isn't happy in her marriage as she is bound by a special marriage contract. A little outlook on the history and traditions regarding families in Magical Britain. It will be revealed *who* have heard the prophecy instead of Severus on both sides.

_**Unexpected Revelations** _

 

Both sides had fruitlessly tried to find the family for the last 2 years, but nothing worked. Nobody could figure out where the Prince-Blacks had gone. They seemed to have vanished into thin air. No matter how high the briberies were that had been offered by the dark side, the network that the order of phoenix used, and even the contacts of Albus Dumbledore, the answer was the same: It isn't known where they are nowadays, and they can only confirm that they no longer live on the British Isles.

 

The prophecy irked him, but Pettigrew had already told him about the location of the Potters. How he would enjoy to spit in their face that they had chosen the wrong Secret Keeper.

 

Voldemort had crucioed his followers for hours, before he mixed other dark curses into it. The inner circle had especially felt his ire. Wormtail had shivered, but he had an idea, which he presented snivelling to his Master.

 

“Let us capture the Marauders, Master. I have stolen the letter which you wanted from the Mutt, and maybe you want us to play a bit with the mudblood, too? We do not have to kill them now, but the baby will have to die. You can kill him in front of their eyes, as they lose all hope. And maybe we could capture the Longbottoms at the same time and eliminate any danger to you. Except you want to keep those toddlers alive and raise as your loyal subjects, Master. Young minds can be indoctrinated easily and we can use them to lure Severus back to your side, Master.”, suggested Peter still trembling from the last barrage of crucios.

 

Peter had overheard the **complete** prophecy in his ratform and had told the first part to his dark master. He had mentioned that another eavesdropper – Mundungus Fletcher had been thrown out of the pub, after a strong memory spell had been placed on him.

 

Fenrir Greyback, who hadn't been cursed, but had waited impatiently on a chance to get back his wayward cub, murmured:

 

“I would offer some of my wolves to catch them for you, Master. I only want their pet wolf. I would enjoy breaking him. Idiotic boy thinks he is a true wizard. He is only good enough to be my bitch and I'm going to make him lose anything he holds dear, Master.”

 

Voldemort thought about it, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted by the radio that had been left behind by the Muggle family, before they had fled in the night.

 

“BREAKING NEWS – CURE FOR PARKINSON DISEASE HAS BEEN DISCOVERED. 20-YEAR-OLD BRITISH MEDICINAL PRODIGY SEVERUS PRINCE-BLACK, CURRENTLY RESIDING IN GOTHAM CITY WITH HIS FAMILY, FOUND THE CURE. WHAT COMES NEXT? WILL HE GET THE NOBEL PRIZE FOR MEDICINE FOR THIS UNEXPECTED BREAKTHROUGH? WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS YOUNG PRODIGY? STAY ALERT, REPORTERS WILL TRY TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THE YOUNG SCIENTIST. AWARD CEREMONY IN THE TOWN HALL OF GOTHAM CITY IS PLANNED FOR THE **10TH OF SEPTEMBER, 1981** – EVEN THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES WILL BE ATTENDING.”

 

“Master, could that be?”, asked Pettigrew. It would explain, why they have not been able to find them during the last 2 years.

 

A predatory smile was visible on Voldemort's face. Lady Magic must really favour him greatly. Now they know where Severus had escaped to with his boys.

 

“Bella, darling. Take a few of our followers with you and retrieve our wayward genius. I'm sure that you'll be able to convince him, to follow your lead without any protest.”, ordered Voldemort.

 

“As you wish, Master. Should I take the rat with me? He should make himself scarce, after telling you the secret of the Potters.”, replied Bellatrix, while she twirled her wand.

 

“A good idea, Bella. Wormtail you will accompany Bellatrix and ensure that we get a stronghold in that city. It may be necessary that you stay abroad for a few years. They would never seek you in the US, a simulacrum will take your place for the next 3 months, so that none of those fried chicken will realise your deceptions.”, approved Voldemort of Bella's plan. “We will feed it with enough dark magic, that it can even transform into a rat.”

 

“As you wish, Master. I can always try to gain his trust. It shouldn't be too hard, especially if the letter spoke the truth. He doesn't remember anything about us. I would like to present him to you, my lord.”, grovelled Pettigrew.

 

He never let show his true intention, which is the reason why he told him only a part of the prophecy. An amnesiac Severus would be very vulnerable and he had lusted for him since their school days, after he had once spied on him in the prefect baths in their 5th year – even the scars couldn't take away the beauty of Severus' body. Oh yes, Peter would enjoy having Severus at his mercy. This had been kept behind very strong occlumency shields;he know just too well that Voldemort would kill him, if he caught even one of his lustful thoughts.

 

Everyone had always underestimated and at times made fun of poor little Peter. He had hoodwinked them all!His reward would be Severus Prince-Black; a man who wouldn't be able to remember him, and it would be so satisfying to get him into his hands. Maybe he should try to kidnap one of the twins and demand an exchange – of course this would be a trap, but it would force Severus to comply since he wouldn't risk his family. And he would be so tight, yes – he would take him dry on their first time, and then he would use a potion to bind Severus to him. He had only researched which would be the most suitable ones to fulfil his darkest wishes.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat dumbfounded with her little family and her parents at the dining table as the radio informed them about the awarding ceremony for Dr. Prince-Black.

 

“What is it, Pet?”, asked Vernon baffled. He had never seen his wife like this while his in-laws looked at each other.

 

“Petunia, could that be the same boy, who lived near our neighbourhood and attended the same school as Lily?”, asked Rose Evans.

 

“Yes, Mother. I think, you're right with that guess. Lily never told us much about their school days; she only mentioned that his grandfather took him in.”, murmured Petunia.

 

“He was always a polite boy; shy, but very brilliant.”, said Hank Evans thoughtfully. “And he seems to have found a way to use it for the good of mankind. I was worried about him because of his family situation, but when his grandfather decided to take him in, it was needless to worry about him.”

 

“What do you mean, Hank?”, inquired Vernon curiously. He could use it to better his status. His wife had known this prodigy since childhood. He couldn't wait to return to his job and let it slip by accident. It could really boost his career.

 

“I can only say that his father wasn't a nice man, and treated his wife and his only son very shabbily. He even drank away the majority of his pay out of pure spite.”, replied Hank. “I was very glad that he got the choice to go to a boarding school in Scotland, which kept him safe for the majority of the year.”

 

“But why wouldn't she have left with her child, Father?”, asked Petunia. “Lord Prince was wealthy, he would have ensured that they didn't have to ask for anything.”

 

“Traditions – I had once heard that she mentioned an old marriage contract between herself and her husband. It wasn't unusual when a commoner married into the higher circles.”, explained Hank Evans.

 

Petunia nodded, but then a devious idea flittered through her mind. She stood up and said:

 

“I'm sure that Lily would be very pleased to hear about his success. I'm going to call her, because I'm not too sure that she will hear BBC today, Mother.”

 

“A good idea, Petunia. But keep it short, you know how tired a child can make you.”, approved her mother.

 

“Of course, Mother.”, replied Petunia sweetly. She really disliked Magic and the family of her sister, but this would be one call she would enjoy. Lily had never forgotten how the scrawny boy had cast her aside before she could really benefit from his friendship. Lord Prince was one of the most important people in Wizarding Britain. He even had a seat in the House of Lords in the British Parliament. And Lily was the one who destroyed it all. Petunia had enjoyed rubbing it in her face quite often when their parents weren't at home and Lily had talked to her like a servant.

 

She had been lucky, after the second ring, Lily had answered.

 

“Good evening, Lily. I just wanted to inform you about an interesting piece of news on the BBC. An old friend of yours – Severus Snape – will receive an award for a medicinal breakthrough on the 10th of September, 1981, in the Town Hall of Gotham City – that's in the States. Sorry, can't talk with you too long, we have guests. Sleep well Lily and don't let the bedbugs bite you.”, smirked Petunia, before she hung up.

* * *

Lily stared baffled at the telephone. Had she heard that right? Or was Petunia making fun of her? She needed to go to Muggle London and check the news, and she should probably inform the Order as well. Albus had always stressed how important it was to find Severus and his family again. She left a short note to her husband, that he should babysit Harry this evening, while she had to research for the Order. It would be the first time in months, that she could leave the safe house. Luckily, her son was already asleep in his crib; therefore even James should be able to manage him for a few hours. She was still annoyed that the monster-in-law, as she secretly called James' mother, had demanded that they use a house elf to take care of little Harry.

 

Lily should use the free time to learn everything that she has to know as the future Lady Potter, and when James comes home from his job, she should cater to his whim, while the house elf fed the Potter heir. Lily had been furious as she learned, that as James' wife, she would need his permission to even start an apprenticeship or hold a job. A Mastery that she had once wished to have, wasn't allowed. Lady Potter had muttered again and again that ’A Lady doesn't work’.

 

She couldn't stand the current Lady Potter, Euphemia, she was a thorn in her side. She even had the audacity to smuggle an older version of a marriage contract into the procedure, and Lily had not realised it until it was too late. She had signed it with a blood quill and had not bothered to read it thoroughly, before she handed the documents back to the solicitor of the Potters, and now she was bound to it. She was bound by magic to follow every letter of the contract, or she would lose her magic and be outcast from the Wizarding World. Her wand would be snapped and they would obliviate her and implant false memories into her head.

 

No wonder the elder woman had looked so smug. Dorea Potter née Black, the godmother of her husband and married to his favourite uncle Charlus Potter – the twin of Fleamont Potter, wasn’t much better. They had often said that a muggleborn wouldn't be good enough for the last of the Potters, and that's the reason for ensuring that the wife couldn't do anything without his approval. James could break their marriage vows, should the wife be unable to conceive; however, should Lily take a lover outside of her marriage, she would not only end up divorced, but branded with a _**big A**_ on her forehead, and her private vault would go to her husband. His family would even have the right to demand her removal from Wizarding Britain and either send her into exile or into prison.

 

But of course it didn't end there! No, another stipulation was in the contract: she was obligated to bear an heir within the first 24 months of her marriage, after a mediwitch had confirmed that she was able to conceive and carry children. It was so humiliating – and it was even worse, as the Potters still believed in the ancient tradition of **public consummation**. On their wedding day, they had been ushered into a bedroom, which had been sealed, while the witnesses waited outside. They couldn't leave the bedroom until James presented her bloody underwear and the bloodied sheets to the lurking audience.

* * *

She had been lucky and found a library that was still open and even had the latest newspaper. It was there, right on the front page. _**20-year-old Severus Prince-Black**_ _ **has**_ _ **found a cure for Parkinson Disease. Young British Prodigy**_ _ **will**_ _ **be honoured in an award-ceremony at the Town Hall in Gotham City (US) on the 10**_ _ **th of**_ _ **September, 1981. Is this the start of a new era?**_ Lily took the article and copied it a few times, afterwards she brought the newspaper back and put the copies in her bag.

 

As she went to leave the library, the librarian stopped her and asked her about her interest in the article on the front page. Lily was a bit embarrassed and replied:

 

“He was a childhoodfriend of mine, Sir.”

 

“You have to be very proud of him, Miss! If I remember it correctly, we have another article about him in one of our scientific magazines. Do you want to copy it as well?”, suggested the librarian.

 

“Er, yes please. I didn't know they were so many publications from him. We have seemed to have lost contact over the last few years. My sister informed me about the news, and I wanted to be sure that it wasn't a ruse, Sir.”, explained Lily.

 

The helpful librarian copied all the articles which the library had already collected, about the young scientist and wished her a nice evening. Lily greeted him politely and stepped outside in the rain. After waiting that everything was calm, she apparated at once to the Leaky Cauldron; she would use the floo to get to Hogwarts, as it was much better to talk with them in person.

* * *

“My dear girl, what an unexpected surprise.”, Albus Dumbledore greeted the young woman. Except Minerva and Fawkes, the office was empty. Both had been surprised why Lily would come so late to Hogwarts. Shouldn’t she been in the cottage at Godric's Hollow with her family?

 

“Albus, I have important news which I have to share with you and Minerva.”, began Lily. The copies landing on the floor, as she stumbled out of the floo. A quick spell from the old man, transported them onto the desk and after declining the lemon drop, but accepting the cup of tea, Lily sat in a free seat.

 

“What happened, Lily?”, asked Minerva worriedly.

 

“I got a call from my sister this evening, it's about Severus, Professor. It seems, that he is now living in the US and will be awarded for a medicinal breakthrough on the 10th of September, 1981, in the Town Hall of Gotham City. I left James behind to babysit Harry and went to a public library in London, where this news has been confirmed. According to these publications, Severus has found a cure for Parkinson disease and lives with his family in Gotham City.”, replied Lily, as she drank the tea thankfully.

 

“Impressive, don't you agree, Albus?”, murmured Minerva as she refilled the cups and offered some of the biscuits to Lily.

 

“Indeed, my dear girl! You have helped us to find a way to locate Severus. We wouldn't be able to find him without your help. However I am a bit worried, as you can see, Sirius was so helpful and left us a copy of the letter, which had been delivered to him after Regulus' death.”, spoke Albus, as he stroked his long beard.

 

“Why are you worried, Albus?”, inquired Lily. She remembered vaguely a letter, which Sirius had mentioned at the last order meeting. Why should this be important?

 

“Severus doesn't remember any one of us, or magic. His memories have been locked away, probably as a way to make him more vulnerable to bad influences, my dear girl. The same should be valid for his twins. Should the Death Eaters find him first or in the worst case Voldemort, then we would lose Severus forever.”, answered the Headmaster.

 

“Would they try to trigger his memories or even harm him, Albus?”, asked Lily warily.

 

“Severus would be in very great danger - we have underestimated how deplorable some of them are. Severus is a very unique young man; he is a natural bearer, my dear child. It seems that the late Lord Prince had known this and kept it a secret. I guess that he wanted to use it as a trump card when he planned the marriage contracts for your friend, Lily.”, retorted Albus.

* * *

Lily didn't understand them, therefore the headmaster had been forced to explain in simple words, that a natural bearer is a male, that can carry children to term – exactly like witches. It was extremely rare and quite often a trait of certain family lines. He ventured into the history of their country and told her quite bluntly, that there had been times, when the Ministry of Magic had used mercenaries to discover and abduct young male bearers, who had been sold to the highest bidders, after their magic had been collared.

 

A magical pregnancy was much more difficult and dangerous for a male bearer, as he couldn't even choose an abortion, as that would be killing himself and the unborn child. He was dependant on the magic of his partner, so that the pregnancy would end well, and most of the time, he had been bound by magic to the first person that impregnated him.

 

Lily stared in shock at him. She realised slowly, that this made Severus much more vulnerable to anyone who learned about his status. He would be forced to stay with the person who impregnates him, whether it was consensual or not.

 

A witch had it much easier, they could abort – especially when they kept the pregnancy a secret and nothing stopped them. Although she had heard rumours that Lady Magic would punish those witches harshly. Anyone who aborts for selfish reasons, without their health being at risk, would face harsh consequences.

 

There had been cases, where those witches had become squibs or had lost the ability to getting magical children ever again. And as if this wasn't punishment enough a magical rune would be branded by Magic on their forehead, which tell them she was an infanticide **ᛦ** -the Nordic rune Algiz, which had been turned on its head. Most of them had died a gruesome death. It was one of the worst crime you could do, besides raping another sentient magical being.

* * *

“What can we do, Albus?”, asked Lily timidly. She was still no big fan that her ex-best friend was homosexual, but she had learned to keep her mouth shut, unless she was dragged to the Wizengamot for it. Her monster-in-law – aka Euphemia Potter had made it clear, that Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon in the Magical world. Bisexuality was accepted, too – as long as you're able to ensure that the families would survive and have an heir, nobody would judge another wizard or witch for their sexual preferences.

 

However it was expected that you only have unprotected sex with a future partner. Should you impregnate your partner, then it was demanded by society that you married this person. Adultery would be punished harshly, as well as having multiple sexual partners at the same time, without telling them the truth.

 

This had been one of a few times, where the Potters had harshly scolded James and Sirius for their constant carelessness with their own seeds. Fleamont had taken both to a clinic for sex addicts and left them there for the rest of the summer. After they had returned home subdued, he had personally cast a chastity charm on them, that would prevent them from seeking sexual release with anyone else, except their own hand.

 

“Stop thinking with your little head, boys”, he admonished them. “You're not mature enough to handle a family on your own.” This was one of the few times, where both boys obeyed him without making trouble. Although Fleamont knew it wouldn't hold forever, he hoped nonetheless, that they would finally grow up.

 

“Hmm, we can only send some of our Order to this town and try to find him first. We will have no other choice, but to bring him back to Hogwarts. Of course we won't leave his children behind, all three of them will be safe at our school. No one has ever managed to breach these wards, and you know, Lily, that even Voldemort fears me.”, replied Albus, while he stroked his beard.

 

“We will meet again on the 7th of September, and choose the group that will get this important mission. We can't fail, my dear girl.”, decided Dumbledore. “You should go home now, Lily. It is late. I will have to talk with you and James at the next meeting. It is from utmost importance that you all be there. Harry will be taken care of by Molly Weasley during the meeting and I believe Frank and Alice will bring their son Neville as well, it is good for both boys to get acquainted.”

* * *

While he spoke to her, Albus had used a light compulsion spell to ensure that she will do his bidding. He would need the Potters alive, even though he planned to separate them from their child. They were so naive and the perfect pawns for his darker plans. It was fortunate that Severus has lost his memories; now he could use Lily to bring him back into the fold. After all, he had plans for the young man, and his children would be a good leverage to make him see the wisdom of the Great Albus Dumbledore. He smirked inwardly as he considered what he would be able to achieve when he had full control over the young Potions Prodigy, and over the Ancient and Noble Houses of Prince and Black.

 

He would lead Magical Britain to a glorious future, where all those sheeple follow him blindly and the dark will be crushed into the dust, while only he – the Great Albus Dumbledore – decided what they're allowed to learn. Thus, nobody will be able to erode his power base or become more powerful than he allows. But for that vision to come true, he needed the Potions Prodigy back into his grasp.


	5. Chaos at the Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said a celebration would be quiet, had never been in Gotham City. Death Eaters and Order members had arrived and with some difficulties gained access to the event. However it wouldn't be so easy to find Severus or his family. And how will Batman react on the young Doctor, who has no problem to take him down a peg or two. As the celebration ended in chaos, before the award ceremony even started, the culprit will soon be taking his place in the spotlight. What was the true goal of this attack of the celebration?

_**Chaos at the Celebration** _

 

The Lestranges and Wormtail left on the 8th of September, 1981 for the US – their orders were clear and simple:find Severus and his family and bring them back to Voldemort's lair. As they didn’t have a Potions Master of his calibre in their ranks, Voldemort had been forced to use some Potions Master, who was located in Knockturn alley to brew them some minor potent potions. He had even ordered a special three-part potion, that consists of a very heavy sedative, a strong hallucinogen and a compulsion potion, which needs to be injected into the bloodstream of the victim to be activated.

 

Once activated, it would be a part of the bloodstream, unless it was removed from the body by a special flushing potion, that removed all Potions that had been taken over a certain amount of days. The quartet had even gotten special portkeys, which can be activated anytime and brought them directly to Voldemort's hidden and unplottable estate in the UK – Slytherin Manor.

 

The order had met on the 7th of September and learned about Severus' success in the US. James had inwardly fumed at how successful his childhood rival had become in less than 2 years.

 

Dumbledore had asked for volunteers, after pointing out that Lily Evans-Potter had to be a part of the group. She knew Severus the best of them all. Even though he had forgotten magic or his past, Lily would have the best chances to trigger a happier memory.

 

After careful consideration, it had been decided that all 3 Potters would go to the US, accompanied by Sirius, Remus and Emily Vance. For their own protection magical dummies would be left behind in the Fidelius protected cottage in Godric's Hollow, and to escape discovery, the group wouldn't travel via portkey or apparition, but by plane.

 

None of them even considered that it could be a closed ceremony, where you needed an invitation or were a guest from one of the lucky few who gained access to this illustrious award ceremony.

* * *

Severus had arrived on time with his little entourage and wore a forced smile on his face. Had he had any choice, he would have opted to stay at home, but no – he should be awarded so there was no possibility to wiggle out of that sort of ceremony. And knowing his luck, he would run across the vexing playboy Bruce Wayne. Severus couldn't stand him, he had no problems with the wards/adoptive sons and even the younger son of Bruce Wayne, but their guardian/adoptive parent was another matter.

 

Now as his twins were getting older and more self-reliant, he had even accepted the offer for several guest lectures at Brentwood Academy. He would teach Chemistry and Biology, while Ivy would cover Botany and even Herbology. Even Harley would support them and offer some guest lectures in Psychology.

 

Maybe his luck would hold and Bruce Wayne would keep far away from Brentwood Academy. At least he could dream about it. For a few short seconds a real smirk was visible on his lips, as the playboy notices his female companions, who flanked him on either side, both had one of his twins on their hip.

 

To ensure that his twins behaved he reminded them both, that they have to be on their best behaviour or he would take them home at once. Both had looked at him with puppy dog eyes, but Severus hadn't been impressed with it. He knew both too well; the look worked quite often on people who didn't know his twins. The close family friends were immune to it. It helped a bit, to ensure that nobody would give them too much sugar or tried to sneak them any other unexpected surprises. Severus wasn't sure who had thought it a good idea to gift a flamethrower to a toddler, but should he find him, then this dunderhead will rue the day. After Severus had taught them a lesson they wouldn't forget anytime soon.

* * *

Bella and her little group were the first at the town hall of Gotham City. After learning that it was a closed ceremony, Rodolphus distracted the bouncer and a quick Confundus mixed with a strong compulsion let him add their names on the guest list in the VIP-section.

 

He wished them a nice evening and the quartet was able to enter the hall. The Order of the Phoenix had more trouble gaining entry, as Albus and Minerva had made it clear that they're not allowed to use magic. None of their names made an impression on the security. As a last desperate means, after spying a man, who could be Severus and with two little children, they presented little Harry to the men and gestured to the other family.

 

They were baffled as they were allowed to enter, but they couldn't find Severus nor his children in the crowd. A quick talk later, they decided to swarm out in 2 groups – group 1, were the Potter Family, while group 2 had Sirius, Remus and Emily Vance. Hopefully they would find him and can convince him to a little talk.

 

The Death Eaters had split up, too. Pettigrew had even agreed to a strong chameleon glamour, and mixed a compulsion in the pendant, that he wore around his neck. Nobody would recognise him if Pettigrew didn't want his identity to be known.

 

His precautions were spot on, as he had informed his dark master, that the Order of the Phoenix would send his own team to get in touch with the wayward Slytherin. Voldemort hadn't been pleased about it and the next unlucky Death Eater who grated on his nerves, had become the victim of a whole barrage of very dark curses and spells, until Voldemort's rage subsided.

 

Both sides perked their ears as they heard a clear boyish voice greeting their target.

* * *

“Good evening, Dr. Prince-Black.”

 

“Mr Grayson a pleasure, are you're alone or did you accompany your vexing guardian.”, replied Severus amused. “Although that man really needs to be kept on a short leash.”

 

“No, I have decided to accompany the boys and Bruce. It is better to keep an eye on him during such ceremonies, Sir.”, smirked the teenager.

 

“Indeed. You have already met my family, most of the times they're well behaved.”, replied Severus. He had always enjoyed talking with Dick Grayson, he was polite and well educated, but he never looked for lame excuses, in contrary to his legal guardian Bruce Wayne. During the last year he had at times even babysat the twins, when Severus had worked with Ivy's help on the cure for Parkinson's disease. Dick seemed to have a natural gift for handling or caring for young children and it had been a true help for the single father.

 

“Terrible Two's, Sir?”, joked Dick.

 

“I hope not, I'm much too young for grey hair.”, smirked Severus.

 

“I don't know, I'm sure you would look distinguished with a few grew strains mixed into your dark hair, Sir.”, grinned Dick back.

 

“Such a cheeky brat, well we both know who is to blame for that, don't we?”, retorted Severus. He always enjoyed to banter with Dick. It reminded him of his late husband.

 

 The twins, who decided, that he had talked long enough, grabbed for their daddy at the same time. He was theirs, not Dick's.

 

“Sorry, seems as if they want to bring a point across.”, apologised Severus, before he settle both toddlers on his hips.

 

“Better?”, Severus asked his twins, to which both nodded solemnly.

 

“What do you think about Batman, Sir?”, inquired Dick curiously. He had learned over the past few years, that both have clashed spectacularly because of their different mindsets and it interested him immensely.

 

“Honestly, he is no better as a common criminal. Even when he styled himself as a so-called vigilante. The only real difference between him and the other known big criminals of Gotham, is that Batman has the support of the Police and of the Mayor. But he tortured and killed his opponents, when he believed that he could get away with it.”, exclaimed Severus.

 

“I see, and what about his sidekicks?”, asked Dick. This was one of his own problems with his mentor, that he didn't have any problems torturing or killing an opponent. Here it shows clearly, from whom he had received his first guidance after Bruce Wayne had left Gotham City as a young man. _**Ra's al Ghul**_ had his own unique philosophy and was one of the biggest known Terrorist leaders of the world. And his daughters had a weakness for powerful men. At times he even declared that Batman was his destined son-in-law.

 

“What do you want to hear, Dick? I do not approve that he let teenagers and children fight against hardened criminals. They're putting a big target on their backs and should they ever have the bad luck to end up in the hands of those big criminals who dominate Gotham's underworld, then it could meant their death. Most of them have no scruples, even when their opponent is a minor. You're at the wrong place at the wrong time, and you could end up dead.”, answered Severus bluntly.

* * *

Kay had given his master an emergency-caller. He would only need to press on the button, and Kay would appear as soon as possible at his side. It was his own way to disguise his magic, but ensure the safety of the little family. It had been camouflaged as one of his cufflinks, although it hadn't been needed beforehand.

 

However Kay wouldn't want to miss anything that could put his family at risk. He didn't trust most humans, be they magical or muggle. And add to that the still growing fascination of Gotham's underworld with Severus Prince-Black, then you can maybe understand, why Kay was willing to do anything in his powers to protect them.

 

Nobody in his right mind would risk to wake the ire of a house elf. Their magic can lash out quite viciously, when you harm their chosen family. Kreacher had almost died once, as Voldemort tested this nightmare potion in the cave at the sea. And following the instructions of good Master Regulus, he had spied invisibly on the Death Eater meetings, during Severus' pregnancy. He had been disgusted and horrified, as he had learned, that Voldemort fancied Severus and wanted to claim him no matter the cost. This would not happen, as long as Kreacher (Kay) were still alive and kicking.

* * *

Dick nodded, he could accept this, as he felt how much Severus cared. He was a young father, it would be very unusual to approve sending them into danger, just because it was opportune to do so.

 

“They always reminded me of child soldiers and this isn't something I would wish for any child to ever experience.”, added Severus after a short pause. “They will lose their innocence very soon, and this isn't good at all. A hardened criminal wouldn't think twice, to hurt or even kill his opponent, no matter the age, and to willingly send children and teenagers out to fight against them, is the height of stupidity. An adult knows the risk, when he fights against odds.”

* * *

“Preaching again, Dr?”, asked Bruce Wayne arrogantly as he let his eyes move on the lean figure in a black suit.

 

“Call it what you want, Wayne. After all nobody can claim that you own many brain cells, and the few, which you still have, are fully occupied when you’re hunting for skirts again.”, smirked Severus.

 

“What did you say?”, growled the billionaire aggravated.

 

“Already hearing troubles? My, my – does it incapacitate you much?”, asked Severus mockingly. At times he enjoyed knocking the vexing playboy down a peg or two. He didn't need Bruce Wayne's approval to know his own self-worth.

 

Out of reflex tried Bruce to hit him, but even with his sons in his arms, Severus easily evaded the uncoordinated attack.

 

“Really? That's your reply. What a pity, violence is never a solution. I know toddlers who are more mature, but what can be expect from a man like you, who probably doesn't even understand the meaning of the word No.”, provoked Severus.

 

“You.”, growled Bruce, as he once again missed him. Never knowing or even caring, that he made himself to a laughingstock for all members of Gotham's underworld, who had managed to enter the celebration.

 

“Would you please go back to your aunts, while I set him straight?”, Severus asked his twins. Both looked sceptically at him, before nodding. Their daddy knew how to fight, he often spared not only with Butler Kay, but also with Harley and Ivy and had developed his own unique fighting style. They always approve, when he want to teach one of those dunderheads a lesson.

 

“Behave, don't do anything, that I won't do.” warned Severus his little sons, as he handed them over to his companions. They had already cleared and secured a little arena, so that nobody would disturb them. This was something which made him feel much better, as it would help him to get rid of some pent up energy. And when he could put the vexing playboy in his place, even better.

 

“Rules are quite simple, even for someone with missing brain cells.”, smirked Severus. “The first, who lands on the floor has lost. No weapons are allowed, beside our hands and feet. Are you sure, you want to risk it?”

 

“And the loser owes a favour to the victor, no matter what.”, growled Bruce annoyed.

 

“Sure, I can live with that, Batsy.”, replied Severus.

 

“Wait, what have you called me?”, asked Bruce baffled.

 

“Batsy, you seem to have a hearing problem or is the vacuum between your ears responsible for this.”, smirked Severus.

 

Enraged Bruce charged after Severus. How dare he use such a name for him. He couldn't know his secret identity could he? But without any success, Severus easily deflected his attack and using the momentum of his opponent against him, he managed to hook his left foot into Bruce's leg, a short pull and the Billionaire lay on his back and glared at him, but he had lost the fight. It hadn't even taken 2 minutes, to defeat him.

 

“What a pity, only hot air and nothing else, Batsy.”, commented Severus, before he went back to his sons and his two companions. He ignored the other man, knowing that he would probably fuming, but he couldn't do anything, if he wanted to keep his good name. A cowardly attack wouldn't come tonight from him. Although Severus knew that Bruce Wayne wouldn't accept his defeat so easily and look for a way to get even with him - no matter the price or the consequences.

* * *

Severus may no longer remember his past life in the UK, but even in the new world he had already gained the focus of powerful and mostly crazy people. _**Ra's al Ghul**_ had secretly returned to Gotham City. He had send his spies to the City to keep a close eye on his grandson Damian and his preferred son-in-law Bruce Wayne. It was a lucky accident as they could inform him about the young scientist and his medicinal breakthrough.

 

Ra's al Ghul was a dangerous man, who had already lived a long life, and had used a mythological pit to regain his youth again and again. Two of his favourite daughters he had already given the task to seduce and, when possible to marry two wealthy and well-known US – vigilantes – Green Arrow & Batman. His plans may not have been completely successful, but at least Thalia had managed to bear Batman's son. And for the first 10 years she raised Damian after his personal philosophy, before Batman met the child and took him back to Gotham City.

 

In the last few months however he had decided on a new project. He wanted to get the young Doctor Severus Prince-Black into his hands. He would be a real asset to his syndicate and since he has two young children, it would be much easier to get his goodwill. He was even his type, and Ra's never ignored any of his darker urges, especially when the hunt would be so delightful.

 

He was a very meticulous man, who planned everything carefully, especially when he hunted the more elusive pray. Getting an invitation for this ceremony had been quite simple, even though he had to use one of his aliases, but it will be worthwhile for the next steps of his plans. Ra's al Ghul didn't really care that the criminal high society of Gotham City would be present as well. Their interest in the young scientist was not only professional, but he wasn't willing to lose him to anyone else. Competition makes the game much more interesting, and he would enjoy seeing how the young Doctor reacts on a sudden threat.

* * *

“You're already bored, am I right, Severus?”, asked him Ivy teasingly as the group sat down in one of the little alcoves in the hall, where food and drink would be served for the guests.

 

“Indeed, I could use my time much better, instead of wasting it here.”, retorted Severus tickling his sons to elicit laughter from them.

 

“Working on a new project – or just spending time with your little family, Sev. Yes, that idea has merit.”, smirked Harley.

 

“I have to work on the lesson plan for the academy. They want it at the end of the week. I have to inform them about the planned number of experiments with each class, any planned excursions and of course, how I plan to grade their work.”, explained Severus calmly.

 

“And how many of them would you like to kick out of the course, when they do not exceed your expectations”, teased him Ivy.

 

“Oh, excuse me for having certain standards for scholarly work, Ivy. They want to go to college or to university, therefore it's overdue that they learn the basics.”, growled Severus.

 

“Once a perfectionist always a perfectionist. You're like a leopard, you wouldn't change your spots either.”, added Harley.

 

“He is not a leopard, he is a panther. Silent and black, so you won't be able to see any of those spots on his coat.”, smirked Ivy.

 

“And you would enjoy putting me on a leash, wouldn't you, Ivy?”, inquired Severus teasingly.

 

“Always, sweetheart. Someone has to keep you out of the reach of gold diggers.”, smirked Ivy.

 

“Really? Normally you would transport them to your special garden and check on them once in 24 hours. Should anyone survive that long, then they're free to go, am I right, Ivy?”, asked Severus while he fed his twins.

 

“It is a good test to see who is worthy to meet you, darling.”, replied Ivy, while bouncing little Lucian on her knees.

 

“Not to mention that she saves a lot of money, when her carnivorous plants get their daily meat elsewhere.”, commented Harley, who had taken little Regulus and cuddled him closer.

* * *

“Something the matter, Sev?”, asked Ivy worriedly as she had recognised how tense Severus had been gotten within minutes.

 

“I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling, as if there are some of those strangers, who I should know. I would like to go as soon as possible, even before the awarding ceremony, but that would be quite rude.”, murmured Severus still scanning the crowd.

 

“Just a feeling or something more?”, Harley wanted to know.

 

“I can't explain it, but I have learned early to trust my instincts and at the moment they are screaming loudly.”, replied Severus, still scanning the crowd. “I want you to bring the twins back to the estate, no matter what happens to me. It is important that they're not in the line of fire. And it's much easier to fight, when you don’t have to watch out for little ones during the heat of a battle.”

 

“Makes sense, okay. We can do it, Severus. But you will not take any unnecessary risks. The twins need you, too.”, agreed Harley.

 

“Sure, I have no plans of leaving them as orphans. They're much more important to me than my life or my freedom. A very good motivation to stay alive and free, Harley.”, smirked Severus.

* * *

A series of explosions rattle the town hall, grey-black smoke made it difficult to breath, creating chaos and mayhem. Even the wizards and witches, be they order members or Death Eaters, couldn't understand, who was behind this attack.

 

Automatically, Severus pressed on his cuff to call for Kay. He had already sacrificed his handkerchief and a strap of his jacket to ensure that his twins could breath easily, despite the smoke.

 

Kay appeared on the scene, realised what was happening and apparated the twins and both women back to the estate, he would come back as soon as possible to protect his Master, however he heard the distressed cry of a third toddler and without considering the consequences brought this child back to the estate.

 

Severus, who had pressed a napkin to his mouth and nose, to breath more easily, had found the way to the French Doors, which led outside and stumbled in the cool night air. Even here the air was filled with cries of pains and despair and thick smoke. He had to cough repeatedly because of the smoke that had filled his lungs. He already felt the first signs of a murderous headache, which made him feel dizzy and miserable.

* * *

“Good evening Doctor. Did you like my little surprise.”, said Ra's al Ghul and entered in the moonlight that flooded the balcony.

 

“Why did you do it? What have they done to you?”, asked Severus unbelievingly. He had automatically pressed himself against the railing, so that he could better fight against his dizziness.

 

“Quite simple, I wanted to smoke you out, my dear Doctor. You have woken my interest, and I would like to deepen our relationship, so that I may know you better. It's a pity that your twins seemed to have slipped through my grasp, but well, you're the reason I'm here today. I will enjoy claiming you and never letting you go again.”, smirked the terrorist.

 

“Never! I do not belong to you or to anyone else, and I have no interest in being anyone's sex toy.”, growled Severus.

 

“Who said that I would give you a choice, Severus? The smoke made it difficult for you to stay on your feet, be reasonable. It doesn't have to hurt at all, when you accept your destiny. I can be gentle, when I want to. But should you really denying my wishes, well, then I will have to teach you some lessons, which you won't be able to forget easily. I can always find your twins anywhere. It would be so tragic, if they die so soon, don't you agree, Severus?”, grinned Ra's al Ghul as he stepped closer to the edge.

 

Before Severus could overcome his shock, the terrorist leader grasped his collar and shoved him harshly against the wall, so that he wouldn't be able to escape him and kissed him brutally on his lips.

 

“Much better, so delicious and sweet. I can't wait to take you, Severus. Now, should I take you here or should I be nice enough to grant you some privacy, while I thrust into your tight heat, my dear Doctor.”, laughed Ra's al Ghul evilly. He pressed the smaller man into the wall with his own weight, so that Severus wouldn't be able to escape his advances.

 

“I enjoy this look on you, fear in your eyes, while you look ravished. Those idiots don’t know what they miss out on. Now we should get to the main menu, don't you agree, my sweet boy.”, grinned the despot and ground his erection into Severus' crotch. He was going to enjoy dominating the smaller male and he wasn't willing to ever let him go again.

 

Severus was shocked, but he wasn't willing to give up so easily, Ra's al Ghul wasn't the person he would ever chose as a suitable partner, not in a million years. Automatically he tried to kick him in his family jewels, but the despot had expected an attack and blocked it easily, while he immobilised Severus further. He expected his chosen victim to collapse soon, and then he would take him back to his lair, where he would chain him to his bed, until he had the time to claim him thoroughly.

 

However he pressed one of his big hands on Severus' cuff links and therefore informed Kay about the distress of his Master. The elf popped on the scene blasted Ra's al Ghul away with a strong magical blast and secured his Master, who had collapsed and was breathing heavily, while still coughing from time to time.

* * *

Kay didn't wait one second longer, he brought his beloved Master back to the estate and laid him on his own bed in the Master's suite, while he informed Ivy and Harley about his return. The Duo had watched the twins and the unexpected third toddler, Harry Potter, until Kay had murmured he needed to help Master Severus.

 

Taking potions, which include a lung elixir from a hidden medical cabinet the butler hurried back to the bedroom and called for Ivy, who he needed to assist him in caring for his Master. He only hoped, that they could heal him completely and he swore to himself, that this brute would pay for anything he had done to his Master. Nobody harmed the family of a loyal elf and got away with it. He was optimistic that Severus would awaken soon and then they could plan a suitable revenge together.


	6. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the attacked celebration. Voldemort had a very important prisoner, who is very close to Severus and his little family. 3 visions showed a possible future for Voldemort, Severus & Ra's al Ghul. Which will be come true? Ra's al Ghul had learned one of Severus' secrets and is very eager to capture Severus, no matter the cost. Ivy & Harley take care of the sick Severus and the 3 toddlers, while planning a better protection for the little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: habibi is Arabian for beloved – Ra’s al Ghul enjoyed to use Arab words to emphasise his “love” for Severus.
> 
> Warning: In 2 of these visions play dub-con/non-con a crucial part. Feel free to skip it, when it's not to your liking. It hasn't happened, yet. This is a possible outcome should Severus' stalkers win. You have been warned.

_**The Prisoner** _

 

Regulus Prince-Black had thought he would die in the cave.Reflecting on his current situation, which already lasted two years, it would have been better if he had. Voldemort seemed to have hidden a trigger in the damned cave that would be activated when somebody was in danger of drowning. No, the Dark Lord wasn’t pleased with any enemies who were cocky enough to steal one of his horcruxes, so that he wouldn’t let them suffer much more as anyone would have thought possible.

 

The moment that he was in danger of drowning, a hidden portkey at the bottom of the lake in the cave, had propelled him to the dungeon in this estate, where he had already been expected by a furious Voldemort. Regulus had hoped that he would just kill him, after all his betrayal was not a secret any longer, but Voldemort was much more devious than that.

 

The last two years he was imprisoned in a living hell. He had been tortured, humiliated and always had Voldemort asking the same question, which Regulus refused to answer:

 

“Where are Severus and the twins?”

 

After his last return to the dungeon, Regulus had been scared to the bone, because Voldemort was smiling and said triumphantly:

 

“My traitor, all is lost. I know where you have hidden them and soon I will have Severus and the twins in my hands. I’m going to enjoy claiming him, while you will live in despair. No, I won’t kill you. I want you to suffer Regulus. Forced to watch helplessly as I claim him totally, ensuring that he will be dependant on me, if he wants your children to stay alive. You could have been great, but you have tried to destroy me and that is _**unforgivable**_.”

 

“You will never be able to claim Severus. He is too smart for you and would never fall for any of your tricks.”, screamed Regulus hoarsely.

 

“You’re wrong, my dear traitor. There are many ways I can claim him. He will never realise it until it is too late for him to escape my tender mercies. It is your own fault, because you tried to prevent his destiny. He is fated to be mine. My consort, the bearer of the next Generation of Slytherin Heirs. I can ensure that he will never again remember you, even when this little spell of yours has long worn off. Seducing him and reducing him to be my perfect little slave, who wouldn’t be able to betray me nor would he want to.”, replied Voldemort mockingly.

 

“No, no, that’s not true.”, whispered Regulus.

 

“I have a nice little potion for you, it evokes visions of a possible future, and you will learn to see, that I’m right.“, smirked the dark lord, as he forced the dark potion into Regulus’ mouth and ensured that he swallowed it all.

 

Within seconds a silver-green mist had filled the dungeon and he saw persons, and one of them was his husband. No, it couldn’t be true. But he couldn’t stop this vision, it was a side effect from the potion, that would wear off slowly.

* * *

 

_On a bed, dressed only in silk boxer shorts, laid Severus, his arms tied to the bedposts and doesn’t look well as Voldemort entered the room. The Dark Lord roughly kissed his prisoner, who tried to refuse, but was hindered by the ropes, that affixed him to the bed._

 

“ _Let me go. Please, let me go.”, whispered Severus brokenly, who not once dared to look the despot in the eyes._

 

“ _No, never, my little prince.”, smirked Voldemort and pressed him onto the bed. One hand removed the silk boxer shorts and started to fondle Severus’ cock and balls._

 

“ _You’re mine, I will never let you go and I have given you enough time to accept your fate. Tonight I will claim you totally and soon you will be carrying my heirs. I have searched for you so long and you should have known better than hope that you could ever escape me. Your husband was even more stupid, as he tried to betray me, and he paid with his life for it. Now, he is only a mindless husk, no better than a common inferi and a strong reminder that nobody should cross me. Defy me once more and I will hand him over to the Dementors for a little kiss, my prince. This collection had even grown, with your old friend, the mudblood, her husband and the rest of this pesky order of the Phoenix. As I have found a spell to ensure that even the victims of a Dementor’s kiss will remain among the living, brainless, soulless, but still breathing. Useful slaves for my new world order. So what will it be, my sweet boy? Nobody will ever be able to save you, Severus. I have successfully conquered Magical Britain and soon I will dominate the whole world and you for my personal delight.”, laughed Voldemort, as he roughly pushed Severus’ legs apart. One hand already poking at his entrance, and Severus tried fruitlessly to escape it without any success to the visible delight of Voldemort._

 

“ _Please, no, not that.”, pleaded Severus but it didn’t help him, Voldemort was already eager to finally claim his elusive snake. He had waited years for this perfect moment. Nothing would be able to ruin it, and he would cement his absolute dominance over his elusive snake._

 

“ _Your choice, my little prince. Let me claim you, or your twins will die tonight. Such a pity, they would otherwise have made good little followers, but defiance will be punished severely by me.”, hissed Voldemort as he bit him harshly on his neck._

 

_Fearfully Severus looked into the red eyes of the Dark Lord and bowed his head in defeat:_

 

“ _Take me, claim me, but please, do not harm my children. They are the last memory of their late father. I couldn’t live with myself, should anything happen to them.”, submitted Severus. He was so tired, but he couldn’t let anything happen to his twins. The only legacy of their father Regulus Prince-Black._

 

_Triumphantly Voldemort growled, before he let the lust control his libido and started the claiming of his elusive little prince. Silent tears gleamed on Severus’ face, as Voldemort roughly took him, not caring for making it easier for the distressed male. At the height of his climax, after forcing Severus to cum twice, he started the chant which would bond them together for the rest of their natural lives. A glowing silver-green light encompassed them, before it sunk into their skin after the chanting stopped. Severus was now bonded to the tyrant who wouldn’t hesitate to harm his children, should he only consider to resist him._

 

Roughly Regulus had been kicked out of the vision and looked at the tyrant horrified.

 

“You see my little traitor, Severus will be mine, and he will submit to me on his own free will, and nobody will be able to stop me ever again. I will rule for eternity and your dear husband will only belong to me, without any hope of freedom ever again.”, smirked Voldemort as he left him alone in the dark and damp dungeon.

* * *

Regulus was terrified about the potions induced vision, but it wasn’t over yet, he had already been drawn into a second one. He may recognised some of the children, as he had known their relatives.A little boy who was surrounded by plants, was being picked up by a red-haired woman who had mesmerising eyes.

 

“ _Little man, let’s visit your Uncle Sev and his boys. It is overdue to drag him from his labs again.”, smiled Ivy as she cradled Neville Longbottom closer to her bosom._

 

_A smile was visible on Regulus’ face as he saw a pair of dark haired twins, his sons, who were playing tag in the vast garden, laughing and calling for their father, who stepped outside with a small smile shining upon his face._

 

_Harley entered the scene, followed closely by two red haired menaces; they looked like Weasleys, but how would they have ever encountered them, Regulus didn’t know._

 

“ _Gred, Forge, welcome.”, greeted the twins to the older pair and embraced them happily._

 

“ _How did you manage to get them away from your Boss, Harley?”, inquired Severus thoughtfully._

 

“ _That was quite easy, darling. I convinced him that it would be helpful to sway you to his side. At times Mr. J is so gullible, Sev.”, replied Harley._

 

“ _He hasn’t hurt any of you or has he, Harley?”, asked Severus warily._

 

_The Joker was completely insane, but still a dangerous opponent; his unpredictability made it so difficult to contain him. Although at times, Severus would prefer that they didn’t imprison those crazy villains in facilities where they have already successfully broken out of in the past. He had sworn to himself, that should he dare to hurt either Harley or a child ever again, then he would end his life. He had a few experiments in his lab which would kill anyone without leaving any evidence. Should it be necessary, he would invite Mr. J to a special dinner party, with a deadly outcome. Nobody harmed his family without severe repercussions!_

 

This time the end of the vision came softly and Regulus could be a little bit more optimistic. Nothing was lost yet. Maybe he could even manage to find a way to escape his predicament. He remembered that Voldemort had rambled about a prophecy and a family he planned to kill on Samhain 1981. Yes, this was the perfect opportunity to flee, should he have the necessary strength. Was it possible to call Kreacher? The bond with the young elfling wasn’t as strong as with _his_ Kreacher, but a house elf can overcome most wards.

* * *

But there was something that had Regulus shocked to the core; Voldemort had clearly stated why he wouldn’t kill him and not only make him suffer endlessly for his betrayal of the cause. No, the truth was much more terrifying. He had told him amusedly, that a prophecy had been given to Dumbledore by Sybil Trelawney about a child that would be his downfall. Of course he would kill this child, before it could become a real threat and his parents, too. Although some of his followers had suggested to imprison those families and to raise the children as loyal followers. Regulus should be used in a ritual, should Voldemort somehow be killed during the war. It would make the horcruxes obsolete, but grant Voldemort a new life. As an added benefit, in this form, he could quite easily look for Severus, even when his husband wouldn’t remember Regulus. It was a horrible thought, that the Dark Lord would even consider becoming a body snatcher, just to get his darkest wishes fulfilled.

 

Should he be able to flee successfully, then he would recover at Black Manor or at the estate of Grandfather Arcturus, before he called on Kay to transport him to Gotham City. After removing the memory charms from Severus and their twins, he would destroy the magical blocks on them as well. Afterwards, he would plan a way to protect his little family better. How had the Dark Lord even figured out that Severus was a male bearer? It doesn’t matter, but he couldn’t live with himself if Voldemort abducted his husband and forced him into a sexual relationship with him. Oh, Merlin’s balls! Severus would be so furious with him when he got his memories back and Regulus knew that he would deserve it. His husband hated to be manipulated by anyone. Well, it seems that he won’t have any sex for a few weeks after their reunion and probably be forced to slept on the couch for a few weeks. Anyway, it was worth it to know that Severus and their twins are safe.

* * *

Lord Arcturus Black hadn’t wanted to believe that Regulus had died, no matter what the family tapestry stated. He had ordered his house elves to search for Regulus’ magical aura and should they find him, bring him at once to his estate, while confounding the enemies of his heir. Unlike his most of his bigoted family members, he was up do date on the Muggle world. He had been very pleased to learn about the success of his grandson-in-law, even though Severus wouldn’t be able to remember him.

 

Therefore, he had planned to use a part of his funds and buy an estate near the new home of Severus and the twins. Arcturus didn’t plan to stay in Britain any longer. He had already changed his will, that made Regulus his sole heir and should something happen to him, the title would fall to Severus as his legally bonded husband and after Severus’ death to the eldest of the twins. But neither Orion, Cygnus or Sirius would ever gain the Black Lordship ever again. They weren’t worthy of the title.

* * *

The Order members had managed to escape the destroyed Town Hall, and Lily had gotten hysterical as she realised that Harry had gone missing. Their mission was a failure. They haven’t found Severus, nor his family and someone had attacked the award ceremony.

 

The Death Eaters had gotten away unscathed as well, and were already planning their new strategies to get Severus into their hands. Bellatrix had given the new battle order, they would capture a few hapless muggles and play with them, until they’re willing to answer their questions. None of the male trio refused this order, and the sadistic gleam in the eyes of Rabastan and Rodolphus showed how much they’re looking forward to this new plan. At the crime scenes they would leave some messages written in blood and the Dark Mark, so that Severus could end their suffering, when he surrendered to them. Either way, they would have a lot of fun during the next few days.

 

Peter had no intention to ever return home, his self-preservation had won out, and he knew just too well that Voldemort would kill him, should the Dark Lord somehow manage to survive his hunt of the Potters and Longbottoms. He would end up dead after being tortured for a long time after being forced to spill the beans. Peter may be a little sadist, but he only liked to inflict pain and hurt others, not experience them on his own body. Therefore, he better create a hideout in Gotham City and look for ways to capture the wayward Slytherin. Regulus Black was an idiot for locking away Severus’ magical knowledge and his memories, but this made it only easier to get him under control.

* * *

Ra’s al Ghul was fuming in his lair, he didn’t know how the young Doctor had managed to escape his trap, but it doesn’t matter, he would get his prize sooner or later. Should Severus only believe that he would be safe on his estate, he would enjoy to destroy those illusions. Although didn’t he mention that he would have some guest lectures at Brentwood Academy? It would be even easier to capture him there and then he would teach his stubborn prisoner a very important lesson: nobody crosses or defies Ra’s al Ghul! Yes, a collar would be very suitable to show everyone, whom Severus belonged to, with a few added feature, which would make it impossible to escape him, or leave the estate, while forcing him to submit to the will of Ra’s al Ghul.

 

The fear in Severus’ eyes, after he had forced a kiss on him, had been so delicious. It was better than the most potent and addictive drug available anywhere around the globe. He would enjoy breaking him and moulding Severus into his willing submissive. Should he be a good little boy for him, he would even be allowed to see his twins now and then under supervision, but only while he was chained to a wall with a very unique leash and a collar, that displayed Ra’s al Ghul’s crest.

 

“You won’t escape me again, Severus. You’re mine, even if you don’t believe it, my sweet shy boy.”, laughed the terrorist leader evilly. “I would clothe you in a _**Shendyt,**_ as it would allow a much better access to all your assets, my dear doctor. But before I get my pleasure, you will be forced to undergo a very thorough medical examination.”

 

Using a little drug from his nightstand, the terrorist leader inhaled deeply and let the drug affect his senses. He was going to enjoy this trip, as it always gave him some hints as to how to adjust his plans to gain his prize.

* * *

_He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his spacious bedroom and in the middle of the room, chained to hooks hanging from the ceiling and floor, was the object of his lust, Severus Prince-Black. He was clothed only in a shendyt and a jewelled collar. Whip marks, cuts and bruises were visible on his pale alabaster skin, and he looked scared at his jailer, who had entered whistling into the bedroom._

 

“ _Well, my sweet boy. Do you have learned you lesson, or do I need to repeat it once more? I may not have been able to locate your twins or their female guardians yet, but it is only a question of time. If you don’t stop your defiance, then they will pay the price for it. You do not want them to lose their tongues, am I right, Severus?”, asked Ra’s al Ghul mockingly._

 

_Severus weakly turned his head, everything hurt, and he didn’t have any will left to fight in him. He couldn’t even say how long he had already been in the hands of this human demon. As long as his children were out of his reach, he could die happily. But he had doubts that his jailer would allow him to escape so easily._

 

_Ra’s al Ghul is coming closer and starting to caress the trembling body of his prisoner. He relished creating such feelings in his captive. Soon after, he pressed his cold lips anywhere on the naked skin, to suck and kiss him however he liked. He didn’t plan to stop until he at least elicited some moans from his delightful prisoner._

 

“ _I have been very patient, pet. But now it is time for you to spread your legs for me. I have gotten some very interesting results from my scientists and medics about your genetic make-up, my dear Severus. Care to guess?”, chuckled the tyrant evilly. He had started to fondle his captive and enjoyed the terror he could create with one simple touch._

 

“ _N-N-NO. Please, do not make me...”, replied Severus trembling._

 

“ _They claimed, that you can carry children, my dear boy. Maybe we should test this theory. Don’t worry, I will be gentle, as it will be **our** **first time.** ”, smirked Ra’s al Ghul, as he stripped the shendyt from Severus’ body. “Spread your legs, or I’ll do it myself. Your choice, my sweet boy.”, murmured the terrorist leader into the ear of his captive_

 

_Weakened as he was, Severus still tried to prevent his worst nightmare from coming true, as he pressed his legs together, while knowing that he would pay dearly for his cheek. But he couldn’t let this man take him, he would prefer to fight against it as long as possible._

 

“ _Tsk, tsk, I thought you would have learned your lesson, Severus. So be it.”, growled Ra’sal Ghul and used his own hand to brutally push Severus’ legs wide apart, using the chain to fix them in this position, before he shed his trousers and pants onto the floor._

 

“ _As you weren’t willing to listen, you’ll be paying the price for it, Severus. I’m going to take you dry. Let me hear your screams of pain, and don’t forget, this is all your own fault.”, commented the tyrant as he stroked his gigantic cock, with which he planned to thrust into Severus’ tight hole._

 

Violently, the terrorist leader had been thrown out of his vision, but it didn’t stop the broad grin on his face as he mused about it, as he went to his study:

* * *

“How interesting, our young scientist is able to carry children. Yes, another meeting would be very promising, and I will ensure that he will submit to me or his children will suffer for it. You will be mine, Severus. No matter how strongly you will try to oppose it. It’s your destiny, my sweet boy.”

 

Using the bell, he called one of his younger daughters and instruct her to gather all files regarding Brentwood Academy and Dr. Severus Prince-Black. She should looking up any data that could be found about the young scientist and hand it over to him as soon as possible. Bowing deeply, the young woman promised to fulfil her father’s wishes and asked if should she arrange an appointment with the young man asap? Al Ghul denied it and sent her away, while enjoying the start of a new game. He was going to enjoy luring the young scientist out in the open, while he prepared his trap to snatch him unaware.

 

It was time to send him a message, after all, he wouldn’t want the young man to think that he had already forgotten him. Therefore, he took his stationary out and penned a short missive.

 

_Dear Severus,_

 

_I have really enjoyed our last date. We have to meet again soon. It wouldn’t do for you to ignore me, my sweet boy. I have discovered your secret and I can’t wait to see our little project come to fruition. I’m sure that you would be glowing when_ _you are_ _carrying_ _**my child.** _

 

_Do not try anything stupid, my little Prince. It would be such a pity,_ _if_ _something bad_ _happened_ _to your future students because you were too stubborn to accept my advances,_ _**habibi** _ _._

 

_I want to meet you again._ _How_ _about a nice brunch on Halloween in the_ _**Gotham Country Club** _ _at 11am. It would be in your best interest to be there, my sweet boy. Or something bad could happen to your little family._

 

_Sincerely yours,_

 

_Ra’s al Ghul_

 

Sealing the letter with his personal crest, he called his messenger falcon and ordered him to deliver the message personally, to the hands of Dr. Severus Prince-Black. Chuckling, he relaxed in his business chair. He enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, and the despair of his prey as he came closer and closer to them.

 

“You will not escape your fate, _**habibi**_ , and if you know what is good for you, you will come to me freely, or you and your family will pay with your blood for this grave insult.”, vowed Ra’s al Ghul.

* * *

At the estate, Harley had taken care of the three young children, while Ivy assisted Kay in healing Severus. He seemed to be delirious and suffering from nightmares caused by the latest revelations. It wasn’t easy, but Ivy managed to calm him down. She loved Severus like a younger brother and was willing to do anything for him and his family. Kay had described Severus’ attacker to both women, and learning that Ra’s al Ghul had set his eyes on Severus had been a huge shock.

 

He won’t give up anytime soon — both women know this just too well. They have to stop him before he can harm Severus or his children. The bruises on Severus’ body had shown that the terrorist leader wouldn’t be willing to play nicely. Had Kay been only a few minutes later, it would have been too late for Severus.

 

The letter, which had been sent by Ra’s al Ghul both scared and angered both women at the same time. The threats against his family and his future students made it clear that the terrorist leader wouldn’t accept ‘No’ for an answer. However, they had a small reprieve, and could used this to develop a plan to stop him permanently.

 

Ivy knew that they couldn’t allow any mistakes, Ra’s al Ghul had been extremely good at discovering theweaknesses of his opponents. She may not know yet, how he discovered Severus’ secrets, but she wasn’t willing to let him near Severus if she had a choice. If necessary, she wouldn’t hesitate to emasculate or to kill Ra’s al Ghul, as it would guarantee that Severus would be safe from such advances in the near future.


	7. Mr J takes a holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr J decided to go on a Holiday in Magical Britain accompanied by his loyal one-armed lieutenant Mr. Hammer - is Magical Britain able to keep those dangerous men at bay? Gellert Grindelwalt planned with his loyal followers his escape from Nurmengard and his revenge on his traiterous Ex-lover Albus Dumbledore. After learning about Severus, Gellert had plotted how to get him into his hands. A current photo of Severus' family finds his way into Rita's possession. What will this means for Severus' family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture 1: Mr. Hammer (Joker's lieutenant) and Mr Sickle (Penguin's man) more information can be found here:
> 
> http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Abramovici_Twins 
> 
> Picture 2: Butterbeer
> 
> Picture 3: Irish Stew
> 
> Picture 4: Sheperd's pie

_**Mr J takes a holidays** _

 

The Joker or Mr J as his minions have called him, had been fascinated after encountering the young Doctor Severus Prince-Black. He wanted to learn more about his origins and had decided after the failed attack on the Town Hall in Gotham City, to go abroad for a little holiday trip. His lieutenant _Mr. Hammer_ would accompany him, as you can never say whom they would encounter abroad.

 

Nobody could even really understand his pure delight, after learning that part of Britain has been in the throws of a civil war. This was pure joy for the insane man, and he would enjoy distributing his own share of mayhem on the British capital, and who knows what else he would be able to locate on British soil. Maybe he would even be able to find some new playmates, who would help him to get closer to the Doctor.

Harley, who still was at Severus’ home, had been shocked to receive a short missive from her boss, informing her about going on a holiday abroad. The Joker had only very rarely left Gotham City, but at the moment this was very fortuitous for them. Severus and his twins would need Ivy and herself to recover from the bad experiences from the previous night.

 

Neither Ivy nor herself had even dared to show the missive to Severus. Both knew that they would have to show it to him within the next 24 hours, as they need to develop a strategy on how to deal with Ra’s al Ghul.

 

Some months ago, she had entertained them with a little anecdote about Mr. J and his encounter with one of the legendary _ **Lazarus Pits.**_ They may be able to heal you when you are at death’s door, but any single one of them had many dangerous side effects. One hidden deep in the Arabian world, caused insanity for sane people should they fall into it for a certain amount of time. However, should a clinically insane person, e.g. the Joker fall into it while gravely injured, then it would have the opposite effect. It was just too bad that the effect wasn’t long lived.

 

Harley and Ivy had discussed during an early breakfast what they should do with the toddler which had been brought back to the estate. He probably had a family that would miss him. In the end, they decided to inquire carefully about his identity and parents, before using a straw man to reunite the little boy with his parents.

 

The twins had taken a liking to him, but Severus couldn’t keep him without breaking the law. Both women had noticed how shaken Severus had been because of his unplanned encounter with Ra’s al Ghul.

 

And who could blame him? The man was a monster, who wouldn’t hesitate to make his threats come true. He would have forced himself on Severus if the cufflinks hadn’t alarmed Kay that Severus was in danger.

 

Ivy had never found his lair that was well hidden in Gotham City, but she knew that his Headquarters was hidden deep within the Swiss Mountains, enclosed by a huge variety of Lazarus Pits. She wouldn’t put it past the tyrant to trap Severus in Switzerland, far away from friends and family, while he tried to mould their friend into his perfect slave.

* * *

Trouble was brewing, but most wouldn’t realise it until it was too late. Gellert Grindelwald, still imprisoned at Nurmengard, had long ago developed a plan, which would allow him to escape and to get his revenge on the Magical World – and of course on Albus Dumbledore, his traitorous ex-lover; the man, who had lured him into a trap to steal the Death-stick from him – the legendary Elder Wand.

 

Gellert would get his revenge after escaping this prison and ensuring that he would be permanently de-aged to his prime. As an old geriatric wizard, he couldn’t hope to conquer the world, but as a young virile wizard in his 30s – yes, he wouldn’t fail. His loyal followers, who had already started to train the next generation, had everything prepared for his escape. Some of them, who weren’t known as his followers, had even managed to get important posts in the ICW, which allowed them to regularly visit the magical prisons around the globe.

 

It was their duty to scout for potential allies, and dark wizards and witches who were allowed once more to use any dark curse in their repertoire, which would make them much more eager to unite under Gellert’s banner than on some hapless idiot. It would be quite easy to replace them, either with life-like dummies or even some of the guard personnel, after ensuring that their looks would never be able to change back. All their victims would have their tongues magically removed and the sinews in their hands would be cut, so that they would had not even have the chance to contact anyone before the Cruciatus curse rendered them insane. Underestimating Albus had been his downfall, and he won’t make this mistake a second time.

 

They had created life-like dummies and captured some male squibs, who had been forced to take a permanent polyjuice potion that would permanently change them into Gellert, and one of them would be forced to take his place in this cold prison cell. Yes, it had been necessary to silence them forever; all of them had lost their tongues, so that they couldn’t betray their jailers, but for the _Greater Good_ you had to make sacrifices.

 

Gellert would escape to the US, after all, his spies had informed him of the young genius, Dr. Severus Prince-Black, whom he would enjoy to get his hands on. And since he had a big estate in New York, it would be easy to imprison his guest until he came around. The fact that the Doctor was a male bearer was an added plus, and since he seems to have forgotten about magic, it would be so much easier getting him under control.

 

Gellert couldn’t wait until he encountered his old ex-lover again and killed him on the spot. This time, Albus didn’t even deserve a wizard duel, so instead he will meet his demise at the end of a muggle revolver. Since he still had a soft spot for muggles, then he can die like one after one of his loyal minions ensures that the magical suppressor is mixed into Dumbledore’s meals. Revenge can be so sweet.

 

He and his most trusted lieutenants had planned to stage his escape on the 31st December 1981, as most wouldn’t consider him clever enough to use this special date for his escape. Albus would be able to understand his message and it pleased Gellert immensely to set his old lover on edge.

 

He had ordered one of his most trusted to get hold of one of the factories that produce those ghastly lemon drops. They still had Albus’ signature and it would be quite easy to infuse all lemon drops with a special mixture, that would slowly and unnoticed destroy Albus’ magical core. Albus wouldn’t realise it until it was too late, and then he would be ripe for the final act. Gellert couldn’t wait to hear is screams of fear and pain as he met him again for the final time.

* * *

Mr. J and Mr. Hammer landed in London Heathrow on the 12th September. His minion had booked 1 suite in the 4 star  Grand Royale London Hyde Park  in close vicinity to the Hyde Park. Mr. Hammer didn’t even try to stop his boss, it would have been unsuccessful. Most of his smarter minions  learnt very early not to step between their boss and his sense for humour. It never ended well.

 

They enjoyed a light dinner and Mr. J mused what they would find in London. He liked the young doctor, he didn’t fear him, and that intrigued the insane criminal. He would enjoy  playing with him excessively, ensuring that Severus  wouldn’t be able to escape him anytime during the fun time.

 

The Joker had always wished to own twins – at least 2 pairs, so that he could create new scenarios with them in such a twisted manner, that even the most hardened vigilante would throw up.

 

Knowing that the young Doctor had a weakness for children, he wouldn’t want to see them hurt, which had pleased his insane mind even more. He wanted to get his hands on young children and then arrange some play dates, so that Doctor Prince-Black would try to save them. And Mr. J would be lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victim.

 

The Joker had worked very hard on creating new weapons to play with – a knuckle duster combined with a taser, that would knock out the young scientist and enable the Joker to whisk him away.

 

He was insane and enjoys it greatly, but what he really wanted to do, would be playing house with Severus, ensuring that he  couldn’t escape him ; some of his little gadgets would be most helpful for those plans.

 

While the Joker slept off the jet-lag, Mr. Hammer would venture into the city and gather information about anything that could be interesting for his boss. His latest fixation on twins, had been part of the order to look for magical ones and bring them to him. The Joker had a cleverly concealed bag in his luggage, filled to the brim with drugs of every kind. They would do their job and bring anyone under the sole influence of the Joker.

 

He couldn’t wait to see what Mr. Hammer would bring him, even when he had to promise his minion that he would behave and wouldn’t torment anyone just because he was bored. Should he keep his word, Mr. Hammer would bring him a huge sack full of candy, maybe even two, if he finds a good shop nearby.

* * *

Mr. Hammer was no dumb goon, he had often found access to hidden places, and once more following his gut, he found a wizard, who led him directly to the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. A few quick moves, and Mr. Hammer had gotten hold of two well filled bags of galleons and sickles.

 

He observed carefully and realised that most adults wear robes, except the few rare muggles who came with their families to Diagon Alley. He walked to Madame Malkin’s, where he bought a couple of dark robes for him and his boss, chatted a bit with the seamstress and learned more about the magical world. As he mentioned Severus Prince-Black and his two little boys, the woman squealed in delight and shared with him anything that she knew about the family and about his husband, Regulus Prince-Black. He even produced a current photo of the trio and was surprised when the woman hugged him and informed him that he needed to keep a close eye on this picture, as even during these times of social unrest, people would try to spread rumours and lies.

 

She looked at him with big eyes and asked if she could copy it, and Mr. Hammer, who wanted to see actual magic, generously allowed it. With a quick gemino spell, the young seamstress made two copies, before handing the original back to the burly man. She asked him teasingly, if she could do with them what she wants and got his permission. Mr. Hammer mentioned that his boss had a huge sweet tooth and maybe she could tell him of a sweet shop nearby, so that he could bring him back some sweets. The woman suggested he could try Honeydukes, and Mr. Hammer thanked her gallantly, before leaving the shop after paying for the robes, while he kept his new one on.

 

He didn’t even know what he has done. The young woman had a contract with the Daily Prophet to get her hands on different family pictures, especially of those which showed any members of the sacred 28 and other VIPs.

 

This picture would earn her at least 500 galleons, as nobody had seen a current photo of the Prince-Blacks for years. Even if it was a muggle one, they could use it for one of their latest articles. As soon as her shift was over, she would arrange a meeting with Rita and the young woman knew that this would secure her Rita’s goodwill. Only 10 minutes and it would be worth it.

 

At 6pm, she nodded a greeting to Madame Malkin and left in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. She often met her old dorm mate at the Leaky cauldron, not only to share gossip, but also to talk about possible scoops.

* * *

She was lucky and saw Rita as soon as she looked for a free table. Rita invited her over and the young woman sat down, after ordering a butterbeer and a bowl of Irish Stew. Cora-Ann Stewart nodded gratefully and sat down in the niche. Rita enjoyed her meal – butterbeer and Shepherd's pie. They talked about the last week and as Rita mentioned Severus Prince-Black, Cora-Ann smiled and mentioned the photo.

 

Rita wanted to see it, and after their food had been cleared off the table, the butterbeer at the side, and a strong protection spell on the table, Cora-Ann took the photo out of her bag.

 

“How did you get this picture Cora-Ann?”, asked Rita after she had studied it carefully.

 

“A new customer, probably American, had it with him when he came for new robes, Rita.”, replied Cora-Ann. “You have said, that you wanted to write an article about them. Look at his eyes, there is a melancholic look in them, even when he smiles at his twins.”

 

“You’re right, Cora-Ann. Maybe something had happened to his husband? We haven’t heard any news about them for over two years. I didn’t even know that they had twins. But the readers would love it, especially the mothers and housewives.”, agreed Rita.

 

She accepted the second copy and asked if she was able to describe her customer. Rita would try to get an interview with the man; he seemed to be an acquaintance of Severus Prince-Black. Rita knew that her editor would be very eager to get any news of the Prince-Blacks. Who knows who else would be interested in this picture? At times, the Daily Prophet had offered a special copy of any of their photos, which accompanied the article, for a fee.

* * *

Rita considers how to convince her editor for a free special edition, which contains all photos regarding the Prince-Blacks, from their time at Hogwarts until now. Make them hungry for more and you had them hooked. She didn’t even consider that this would endanger Severus’ family even more. A current picture would convince them to hunt them again.

 

Sometimes it would have been better not to open this Pandora’s Box, but it was already too late. Should the world learn Severus’ secret during his time of his greatest vulnerability, then he and his family would be hunted mercilessly to force him to submit to his captors. They didn’t even know what danger they could awaken with their thoughtless actions or would care about any possible consequences until the world was doomed.


	8. Trapped inside a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad nightmare terrified Severus - as he is confronted with an insane version of himself, who had evil plans with his counterpart. Can Kay and Severus' friends protect him from this fate? Or is Severus condemned to become a "twisted Male Bearer" after losing Regulus? Was it only a dream or the beginning of the end?

_**Trapped inside a nightmare** _

 

Severus hadn’t slept well during the last few days – the encounter with Ra’s al Ghul had shocked him deeply. Even his dreams weren’t free from the past horror. But never had the young scientist thought he would encounter such horror.

* * *

 

_His dream led him to a dreamscape, where he found himself chained to a wall, only barely clothed and his jailer looked exactly like him, but completely different at the same time. Red glowing eyes and a slightly insane grin visible on his face, clothed in an elegant black suit, with a white shirt._

 

_The man smirked as he caressed Severus over his bare chest. Relishing in the fear of his prisoner, **the other Severus** even started kissing and sucking on his nipples. He knew exactly what he had to do to get a reaction from his prisoner._

 

“ _No need to be afraid, Sev. After all I’m you – your past, present and future. You could be great, if you would just accept your fate, my dear Doctor.”, smirked his double._

 

“ _No, I’m not you! I do not know who you are, but this is a very bad joke.”, replied Severus._

 

“ _Stop fighting **me.** This is as it should be. Look around, Sevvy. Nobody is able to escape our allure no matter how powerful they are, be it Voldemort, Grindelwald or even Ra’s al Ghul. All of them are only good enough to be a member of our harem, and to follow every one of my orders. A word – a snap of the fingers, and they would destroy the whole planet just to get back into my good favour, Sevvy.”, told his double triumphantly._

 

“ _You’re insane. I would never...”, protested Severus._

 

_But at once a ball gag prevented him from uttering any further protest, as his jailer gripped his clothed cock and tugged harshly on it._

 

“ _You will learn to follow my lead, Severus. I will ensure that **this** will become your reality. After I’m finished with your indoctrination, you will stop this laughable resistance against our destiny. We may be male bearers, but this doesn’t mean that we’re only good enough to spread our legs for them. No, we have the true power, and those men are willing to give us **anything,** just for the chance to bed us once.”, growled the dark Severus who was obviously completely insane._

 

“ _Ah, I should mention that you won’t be able to wake up, until I allow it. Don’t worry, we have all the time we need, my dear Severus. Very soon you will understand it all. Those powerful men – be they wizards, immortals or even criminals, want us, they lust after us and would do anything for us. Every child we would have with one of them would be worthy to wield magic, and we would be the only one who decides about their upbringing. Resistance is futile, my dear Doctor. I can easily control the dreamscapes of your lovely children. Therefore it would be better for you to obey me, or I’ll trap them inside the most frightening dreams in my repertoire”, warned his jailer._

 

_Suddenly Severus was naked and felt something cool inside his entrance, which only enhanced his fear and the other man stepped closer and breathed in his ear. At the same time his hands roamed freely over Severus’ body – in every nook and cranny, while he noticed the squirms as Severus tried to escape his unwanted touches._

 

“ _Relax, there is nothing you can do to stop it. Although I **always** wanted the chance to fuck myself hard. Nothing can ever be compared to this. We would be so close and it would ensure that you learn your place, Sevvy.”, smirked Severus’ insane double. _

 

“ _You’re so tight. You really need to get laid, badly, my dear Severus. This will hurt”_

 

_He slipped his fingers inside Severus’ entrance, scissoring him mercilessly until he felt blood on his fingertips. Yes, his prisoner was still tight, but this heightened his delight at having him completely at his mercy._

 

“ _But not now. I will release you for this time, however this is only a small reprieve, Sevvy. You can’t escape me. I’m you and I’ll ensure that you will accept your fate, because you will never know, when we will meet again”, laughed the dark twisted male bearer. He smiled at the bloodied hand and licked it clean, while he moaned loudly._

 

_The double removed the ball gag, lifted Severus’ chin and kissed his prisoner forcefully; after biting him on his lips, he could even force his tongue inside Severus’ mouth and map it out quite thoroughly._

 

“ _Delicious. Until then, my dear friend.”, smiled the man._

* * *

Severus woke up in his bed, fearfully looking around. This couldn’t be real, but why did he still feel the horror of encountering an insane version of himself. A wet cold feeling between his legs forced him to look down, and trembling, he tried to discover the origin.

 

No, this couldn’t be true, but it seems to be the case. He could taste lube and blood on his hand. Severus jumped from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, where he switch on the lights.

 

His lips were swollen and red, as if somebody had kissed them, and his nipples were irritated, but it was only a dream, right? What should he do? For the first time since he had been a small child, Severus feared going to sleep again. He didn’t want to dream again, but he didn’t know how he could prevent it.

* * *

Kay seemed to feel his Master’s distress and hurried into the bathroom. One look told the humanoid elf everything. Something really bad had happened, and the aftershock wasn’t over yet.

 

Using his elven magic he discreetly scanned Severus’ thoughts and encountered the last traces of the nightmare. The elf nodded, it wasn’t any surprise that his master had been so distressed. This person who terrorized his dream was a disturbing possibility should anyone manage to twist Severus’ personality – be it by raping him repeatedly or breaking his mind.

 

Sadly, it has happened in the past when a male bearer had been abducted and broken by his new handlers until his mind snapped and he soaked the world in blood. Successfully using the allure which was hidden deep inside any male bearer, the twisted unhinged male bearer would use it to create a dark harem with the most powerful dominant males around the world, ensuring that by using their seed, that they would only lust after him and do anything for him, just for a smile or the chance to bed him only once.

* * *

_In the late 1800’s one of the last twisted male bearer’s whose original husband had been gruesomely murdered by a corrupt Ministry official, lost his sanity and relocated to a Caribbean Island. He had sent out special invitations for a Battle Royal, all invitations soaked in his unique scent._

 

_They flocked to the island like moths to the flame, willing to fight to the death, just for the chance that the victor may bed the male bearer and their child would inherit their powers._

 

_Over months, the water was soaked in blood because no victor had more than a few days to recover from his injuries and to woo the true ruler over this secret island. As soon as the next load of fighters reached the shore, the man got the choice to fight once more or to refuse, and therefore be forced to watch as another Dominant got his chance with the object of his wildest dreams._

 

_Unfortunately, over the last few centuries, the warning by Lady Magic itself has been forgotten:_

 

“ _Cherish the male bearer, accept them in your midst and let them be free. But those fools who would try to break them and to claim them for nefarious goals, will regret it. As soon as his eyes change their natural colour, and a darker colder wind rattles the world, then it will be the first sign that the Magical World is lost. Only his chosen mate will be able to end the danger._

 

_A snapped mind can’t be repaired and he can bear a grudge for the rest of eternity. A male bearer carries within the blessing of immortality, which can be triggered under certain circumstances. The condemned offspring of those affairs will_ _make_ _the world tremble at his feet and nobody will be safe ever more.”_

* * *

Kay knew that only the goblins would be able to help him. They had amulets that could stop attacks on personal dreamscapes and pendants for protection. But first he needs to brew a special elvish variation of dreamless sleep, which would help his Master to sleep peacefully without haunting dreams.

 

The house elf vowed that he would do anything to prevent Severus ever becoming _a twisted male bearer._ The young Doctor would rather commit suicide than become a monster who wanted to destroy the whole world, while his harem would fight for the chance to bed him and fulfil every single wish which they could read within his eyes.

 

He was sure that Ivy and Harley would help without second thought; they loved and treated Severus as if he were their younger brother, which is something he really needed in order to stay grounded. The twins loved him, but they were too young to understand how much it pained their bearer to have lost his partner.

 

Even when Kay sometimes had this nagging feeling at night that Master Regulus wasn’t dead. But why didn’t he call for one of them? Any house elf who was bonded to the House of Black would be able to follow his call and bring him to a safe location.

 

Kay didn’t understand it, but his main focus lay solely on Severus’ recovery. He prayed to Lady Magic and the other deities that he would be able to find a way to protect his Master and Master’s family.

 


	9. Rita is playing with fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare for Severus, it is overdue that he gets help with his latest problem. Toddler Harry had been returned by Kay to his parents, thereby ensuring that Master's family is safe. Voldemort used a special potion for personal entertainment. Rita got captured by Death Eaters and will be facing Voldemort. What had the tyrant planned for the young reporter?

_**Rita is playing with fire** _

 

Rita was not only one of the biggest gossips in Magical Britain, but one of the most successful reporters who had ever worked for the Daily Prophet. Most people never realised that Rita Skeeter was only a nom de plume – a pseudonym.

 

Her true name was Marguerite de Curieux, and she followed in the footsteps of her famous ancestors. ‘Rita Skeeter’ was a trademark for her family. Every 20-30 years the current Rita Skeeter stepped down, and a newer younger model took her place. The female children of the family learned before entering their magical secondary education about the basics of meditation, journalism, transfiguration, potions, and charms.

 

And anyone who was able to transfigure themselves into an insect, a bug, or a similar unsuspicious flying animal, had proven that she was worthy to learn the ropes of their family trade. It wasn’t unusual that the young ladies registered their animagus form before they sat for their OWLs, and nobody would suspect them, as the animagus register still demands that you have to be registered with your true name or you’ll face an inquiry by Aurors and a short trip to Azkaban.

 

Rita didn’t even know about the true dangers, which were already lurking deep within the shadows. Dangers, which could destroy the magical and mundane world without a second thought. Or that she would very soon meet Lord Voldemort and receive an offer that she wouldn’t be able to refuse. Lord Voldemort was always very convincing and Rita would soon learn her place in his new world order.

* * *

Severus hadn’t slept well, even the dreamless sleep which had been given to him by Kay, without his knowledge, could keep his fear at bay. This man, or should he say monster? Who looked and talked exactly like Severus would. A dangerous, twisted man who threatened Severus’ twins and hinted that he would enjoy having sex with him; that he would be looking forward to impregnating him with his own seed. A phantom that seems to know, the exact moment, when the potion had lost its effectiveness.

 

What was he? A doppelgänger? An evil twin – or a shadow from his future? Severus couldn’t say and it terrified him.

 

“ _ **Our special child”,**_ repeated again and again in his mind. 

 

“ _100% ours Sevvy. I only need to take some precautions to ensure that you will submit freely to my plans and that you can never even think of getting rid of any of those children. You do not have it in you Baby. I know you better than anyone else, as I was once exactly like you, Severus. Feel it kicking and you know that you’re already lost, my sweet innocent boy.” smirked Severus’ insane double as he had once more entered successfully into Severus’ dreams and played with his immobilised prisoner._

 

“ _You would_ _make_ _your sire so proud, following_ _in_ _his footsteps, Baby. Or do you really believe that this muggle scumbag was your sire, Severus?” laughed his doppelgänger._

 

“ _Hush, there is no need for tears, Baby. We have time and I’m very patient when I enjoy the view, Sevvy.” grinned his jailer._

 

_ Both men  _ _lay_ _ naked on a comfortable king-sized bed. Severus had been bound by invisible ropes, and completely at the mercy of his dangerous double. He caressed the squirming body underneath and bit him anywhere he liked, which increased Severus’ fears. Especially as he could hear his twins in the background, incarcerated  _ _in_ _ a playpen  _ _by_ _ the wall, in his direct view, but separated by a barrier, as a living reminder _ _of_ _ what his other self could do,  _ _if_ _ Severus wouldn’t submit to this insanity. _

 

“ _I will not be spoiling_ _ **our first time**_ _, Baby. Your birthday is the perfect date for expanding our little family, Severus. You will be willing to submit to me, and when I claim you and thrust into you again and again, then I’ll chant the_ _spell_ _, that will set you forever on the dark path, my sweet, shy little prince.” laughed the dark Severus, who had once more started to fondle his prisoner and relished in the pain and pleasure, which Severus couldn’t hide, no matter how much he wished for it to end._

 

“ _Sweet dreams, Baby. I will let you and your family time to recover. Until your birthday. You will never again be able to forget it. It will be glorious and then we will conquer the whole planet, within weeks.”, growled the twisted male bearer, before he released Severus from this nightmare._

 

Severus trembled and shivered even more, this couldn’t be happening. If only Regulus could be here with him, then everything would be well. Where was he? Was he still alive? Or couldn’t his mind accept it, that he had lost his partner forever?

* * *

Kay had been worried about his Master, he needed to travel to the American Main Branch of Gringotts in New York, but he couldn’t leave the family without protection; especially when those nasty Death Eaters were still in Gotham City. He had felt their magic, Bellatrix was always a danger, and Kay couldn’t say how it was possible, but he had even felt faint magical traces of bad Master Sirius. The disgrace of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, who had never accepted any sort of social boundaries.

 

He had convinced Ivy that it would be better for them if he took the toddler back to Gotham City. It was quite easy for his magic to find the group. After placing a light sleeping charm on Harry, as well as a modified memory block – after all Kay wouldn’t want to risk anyone finding out where his Master and Master’s family lived. A quick invisibility spell by elfish design later, and the duo entered the bedroom where Lily Evans-Potter lay sleeping on the bed.

 

Kay laid the toddler into the crook of her arm and left silently, his next location already clear in his mind. They needed help and only the goblins were able to provide it, even if it will mean having to disclose some secrets of Master Severus. Harry yawned and cradled closer to his mother.

* * *

Voldemort had ordered his followers to bring him Rita Skeeter. It was time that the young reporter learned to dance to a new tune. No, he wouldn’t mark her, but there are other ways to ensure cooperation of his victims. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure that Rita Skeeter became a docile, cowed member of his future society.

 

Enjoying a glass or Merlot, the Dark Lord fantasised about what he would like to do first to Severus, as soon as he got the young Lord Prince-Black in his clutches. It would be tempting to take him in front of his followers, but no, that wouldn’t do – nobody except himself had the right to see Severus coming undone.

 

It had cost him a lot of his self-restraint not to gouge out Regulus’ eyes for the mere crime of taking Severus’ virginity. Married or not, only Voldemort had the right to claim the young Lord Prince-Black. Anyone else who dared to dream about it will be killed brutally.

 

Since he still had time, he used the potion for lucid daydreams and had landed in Hogsmeade March 1974, on a Hogsmeade-weekend, where he knew his little Prince would be visiting the village with Regulus Black in tow.

* * *

_**23rd March 1974** _

 

_Voldemort had personally led the raid on the village near the school. He had chosen the 23_ _rd_ _March 1974, as he knew that Hogwarts had allowed_ _the_ _students from_ _3_ _rd to_ _7_ _th_ _year visit the village. The raid should demonstrate that Voldemort didn’t fear Dumbledore. Please why should he fear the old coot? And should it be possible, snatch a few hostages. However, the main focus of this mission, not that Voldemort would ever tell anyone, except his elite, was to abduct the young Prince Heir – Severus Prince. He would be the perfect leverage to ensure that neither Augustus nor his younger half-brother Mathias would oppose Voldemort at all._

 

_ Looking around, he had already seen them, as they stood back to back to each other and  _ _fended_ _ off the attacking Death Eaters. It was a sight to behold, but nevertheless the boy will belong to him, smirked the Dark Lord, as he  _ _sent_ _ a few dark curses in their direction to split them up. _

 

_ He succeeded, and before one of them had a chance, Voldemort apparated in front of them and knocked Severus out. Regulus stood  _ _there_ _ gaping in shock as the man, who was rumoured to be a Dark Lord,  _ _snatched_ _ his boyfriend. _

 

“ _Let him go!”, screamed the young Black, as he flung one of the darkest curses_ _from_ _ his repertoire at his opponent. But Voldemort only smirked mockingly, as he adjusted the stunned boy in his arms and deflected the curse with a tired yawn. _

 

“ _No, I will not, young Master Black. Don’t worry, neither you nor any of those cretins around here will ever see him again._ _**He is mine.** _ _ And I do not share!”, informed Voldemort, before he disappeared with his prey, in a cloud of black smoke. _

* * *

Voldemort woke up from his daydream and smiled, yes that would have been a very pleasant result, but sadly, it didn’t happen. However, he will get his little Prince back into his hands, and ensure that nobody else would be able to stake a claim on Severus Prince-Black. He belonged to him, and he would love to show his pet his place.

 

Sitting upright as he petted Nagini, it didn’t take long for two of his followers, Travis and Avery, brought him the young journalist and threw her on the floor.

* * *

“Well done, you will be rewarded for your loyalty.” remarked the Dark Lord. He stood up and walked around Rita Skeeter, followed by Nagini, who hissed threateningly at the prisoner.

 

“Ms. Skeeter or should I say Mademoiselle de Curieux?” asked Voldemort mockingly.

 

Fearful, but still defiant, Rita looked him in the cold red eyes. She had heard the rumours about the Dark Lord and his followers, but seeing him so close, was completely different.

 

“W-Wh-What d-do y-you w-wa-want with me?” stammered Rita.

 

A crucio hit her out of the blue. She screamed and writhed in the magical ropes that still kept her defenceless.

 

“Take this as a warning, Rita – your only warning. If you talk with one of your betters, you will call him Master. Do you understand?” hissed Voldemort angrily, his wand ready for the second round of cursing.

 

“Y-Ye-Yes, M—Ma-Master. F-For-Forgive m-me, pl-please!” stammered Rita, as she wet herself in fear of her destiny.

 

“Now, now, there is no need for tears or fear Ms. Skeeter. As long as you do what you are told to do my dear.”, smirked Voldemort. He always enjoyed provoking fear in his victims. Nothing was so delightful for the tyrant.

 

“What can I do for you, Master?”, asked Rita terrified. Never had she felt so exposed and she knew those people who surrounded her, relished in killing anyone, when the moods strikes them.

 

“You will get a special honour, my dear Rita. You will become a part of my followers. However, because of your job, you will be getting a different mark, and that’s not all.”, smirked Voldemort

 

“Not all, Master?”, inquired Rita timidly.

 

“Indeed. I will even bind you to one of my loyal followers. You will get the honour of bearing his heirs, or do you want to be bound to two of my men, Rita?”, inquired Voldemort mockingly.

 

“I’ll accept your decision, Master. You know best.” replied Rita not daring to look him in the eyes.

 

Voldemort chuckled evilly, as Nagini coiled around the terrified reporter and squeezed tightly, until Rita was gasping desperately for air.

 

“That’s enough Nagini. Come here.”, ordered Voldemort and his familiar obeyed at once.

* * *

Before Rita had the chance to say anything, she was she floating naked in mid-air with a ball-gag in her mouth, while Travis stepped in front of the throne, took his cock out of his trousers and stroked himself with pleasure evident on his face.

 

“Have fun Travis. After all, she will be the mother of your children.”, murmured Voldemort in the ear of his follower, and the young man nodded eagerly before he grabbed the floating body and positioned her legs around his waist, a short pause, before he thrust powerfully in her pussy.

 

The Dark Lord had put a lust-spell on the female prisoner and after Travis took her virginity, Rita began to moan like a bitch in heat and rut against her new master. Moaning and begging for more, until she felt his cum running out of her pussy.

 

Voldemort smiled, his plan had worked even better than he had originally thought. 

 

Circling the new couple, he asked if Rita had an animagusform, and she confirmed it – a beetle, which she used to gather information for her stories.

 

“Good, this will be your new Mark, my dear. Do you want it behind your left ear or over your navel?” inquired the Dark Lord. Since he would mark her in Parseltongue, it would be invisible as long as he didn’t call her to his side. But from that moment, Rita Skeeter would be his little slave, completely dependant on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Not being able to rebel against them or even speak with anyone about this latest development. It was perfect for his plans.

 

“Mark my ear, Master. Please, I would like to have it at this special place.”, moaned Rita, still experiencing the afterglow. Before she even woke up from this pleasant feeling, Travis had procured an absolute contract, which he made Rita sign with a bloodquill. Now she belonged to him, and nobody would ever be able to separate them again.

 

The Dark Lord smirked as he branded his latest follower with a tiny beetle behind her left ear, a beetle that would mould her into a willing puppet. Her only wish was to follow Voldemort’s directions and to spread her legs for her new owner.

 

“Travis, take her to your chambers, and claim her thoroughly. I want her round with your child within the next 4 months. Do not disappoint me!” ordered Voldemort coldly.

 

“Yes, Master.” bowed Travis, as he threw Rita over his shoulder, after the spell had freed her, and didn’t look back.

* * *

Voldemort strutted back to his throne and sat down, Nagini coiling in his lap, hissing in delight as he petted her.

 

“You have all seen, that I _always_ reward loyalty. Your next task will be to destroy the Order of the Phoenix. We have to thank our spy for getting not only their names, but also their addresses, the name of children and spouses and not to forget the lists with their safe houses. I want to wipe this Order out. Capture the Order members and bring them to me. The children will be brainwashed and adopted into more suitable, darker families, who will raised them according to our traditions. The Weasleys – Arthur & Molly will end their days as breeding slaves – Dolohov had won the right to claim Molly Weasley, while Arthur Weasley will be a good docile little stud for our female Death Eaters after a quick lobotomy, no great loss after all.”, said Voldemort.

 

“Master, what should we do with the Aurors in their group? Moody is too risky to be kept alive?” asked Avery timidly.

 

“Moody will die, but not so soon. After his capture, you will bring him here, and with the help of dark magic, he will be reduced to a mindless, drooling slave, on which you can test your spell repertoire. I have plans for Moody, which you aren’t able to imagine yet, my loyal followers.”, laughed Voldemort evilly.

 

The meeting ended soon afterwards and the 2 secret spies for the DMLE, Evan and Lucius, shared a quick glance. They would need to meet at a Malfoy Manor and speak about the next steps. They had to hurry, or very soon Voldemort will reign over Britain.


	10. Regulus’ escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus can escape with the help of one of the loyal Black elves. However Voldemort had already collected the necessary data and planned now a devious plot to fulfill his wishes. Will he succeed?

_**Regulus’ escape** _

  
Regulus Prince-Black was still imprisoned in Voldemort’s hidden estate in Britain. This time, after throwing him into this room, the tyrant had not even bothered to chain him to the wall. The forced visions via the potion had left Regulus weak as a newborn kitten.  
  
But fate seems to mock him even further.  Voldemort had only returned once, and stuck a modified wizarding photo on the wall. It showed his family and Voldemort, who was embracing and kissing a blushing pregnant Severus, while his beloved twins looked at their sire with dead glassy eyes.  
  
The picture sent chills down Regulus’ spine. He knew that Voldemort planned to make this come true, and Regulus would do anything to prevent it. It doesn’t matter any longer. Regulus called for Kreacher, hoping against all hope, that the bond with Grandfather’s elf would be strong enough to reach him.

* * *

  
A house elf popped into the room. Kreacher had found him, and without waiting for the command, grabbed his young master and transported them back to Arcturus’ manor.  Luck was, for the first time in years, on their side because Voldemort had been on the way to Regulus’ cell.  Upon arriving, he screamed loudly when he found the cell empty, except for the picture he himself had stuck on the wall.  
  
Who had the audacity to free his prisoner? At the moment the Dark Lord couldn’t care less for Regulus Prince-Black. Especially as he now knew where he would find his prize. Hmm, maybe it was time to use one of the more obscure rituals, which would allow him to drag Severus directly to him whether or not he remembered him.  If he remembers correctly, there once existed a ritual, which would allow him to use a portal to travel through time and space, directly to his future consort.  
  
He had originally planned on claiming Severus here, in Slytherin’s villa, but maybe he should do the deed, which would irrevocably bind his shy serpent to him, in Severus’ new home. The dark wizard chuckled evilly, it would be so delightful to have Severus at his mercy, ensuring that he can’t escape him while he finally claimed his prize.  
  
The traitor would certainly try to reunite with his family as soon as possible. Using the ritual would enable him to be there before Regulus even enters the grounds, overwhelm his Dark Prince, and prepare anything.  The moment Regulus steps into the hall would be the perfect time to thrust into Severus’ tight heat and claim him.  
  
Oh, he could practically taste his victory. It would destroy the traitor, especially as some of his most loyal Death Eaters would already be lying in wait, ready to turn him into a mindless puppet, who would be sent out to kill Dumbledore, while Severus would be under his absolute control, and the twins, well, they could spend some quality time with Auntie Bella.  
  
Voldemort chuckled evilly, he would use a special variation of Polyjuice Potion, which would be effective, until the antidote is imbibed. After all, he had more than enough hair and other DNA-material from the traitor to prepare his victory. And Severus wouldn’t consider it odd, if his dear hubby wants to have sex with him after his long absence.  
  
The dark lord returned to his Master bedroom and prepared for the night, once more imbibing the potion for lucid dreams; he knew what he wanted to dream tonight. And with some luck and good planning, it would soon be reality.

* * *

 

_Voldemort found himself in an unknown manor, but it doesn’t matter_ _to_ _him overly much, as there,_ _on_ _a window seat, studying_ _a_ _historical tome about Alchemy, was his_ _D_ _ark_ _P_ _rince._

 

_While appearing as Regulus, Voldemort confidently_ _stepped closer, until he could lay his hands over Severus’ eyes and whispered in his ear:_

 

“ _Care to guess who I am, Severus?”_

 

_The book_ _fell_ _from Severus’ hands, and he shivered as he murmured:_

 

“ _It can’t be. You’re dead Regulus!”_

 

“ _No, it’s me. I hadn’t died in our car accident._ _Unfortunately_ _I had been taken away by a bunch of thugs who had kept me captive, and wanted a high ransom for my freedom. I only managed to escape a few days prior because of my many injuries, but anytime I had you and our twins in front of my inner eye,_ _I knew_ _that I_ _couldn’t_ _give up. I have missed you so much, Severus.”, explained the false Regulus Prince-Black._

 

“ _Is this a dream? Please kiss me, Regulus.”, asked Severus and the Dark Lord did it with pleasure. It didn’t take long until he controlled the kiss, and he hissed in Severus’ ear that he wanted to worship his body, to apologise for his prolonged, unwanted absence._

* * *

_Dazedly, Severus nodded and led the impostor to the Master bedroom. Regulus-Voldemort knew that Severus couldn’t remember anything about magic, but in a dream_ _**anything** _ _was possible. Therefore, he shamelessly vanished their clothes before steering Severus_ _to_ _the bed._

 

_Using his influence on the dazed Potions Master, he_ _convinced_ _him to let his hands be bound to the headboard. He began to kiss him from the top of his head until he reached Severus’ cock, enjoying the squirming and moans from his lover. Lying on top of him, Voldemort_ _began_ _to play with Severus’ nipples, even taking them into his mouth to suck on them, enjoying the milk that they produce_ _d_ _as Severus had still_ _been_ _nursing his twins._

 

“ _It’s alright Severus. Relax and enjoy it. Cum for me, my little_ _P_ _rince.”, hissed Voldemort and watched gleefully how well Severus obeyed his commands. Letting go of the nipple, and caressing with long and soft touches to make Severus_ _’_ _naked body sing. He knew that it wouldn’t be long until he could start the chant to claim his prize._

 

_Non-verbally using stretching, cleaning and lubrication spells on Severus’ entrance, he positioned his cock and started to chant the spell, which would ensure_ _he_ _successfully_ _claimed_ _Severus. Even_ _though_ _at_ _the height of his climax the time-delayed antidote in his blood would be activated, it would be worth it._

 

“ _Oh, Severus, you’re still so tight. It’s been much too long.”, murmured Voldemort still captured in Regulus’ role, as he thrust into the tight heat._

 

_Severus moaned in pleasure, how he had missed this and needed it, even_ _though_ _he couldn’t remember a time that Regulus had been so rough_ _while_ _they’_ _were_ _making love. Hearing the strange words falling from his husband’s lips made him unconsciously look up and shy back, as far as his bound wrists allowed, and the fact that he was still be connected with the other man, who thrust again and again in him._

 

_This couldn’t be possible. In front of his eyes, the looks of the man changed suddenly, this wasn’t Regulus, but a stranger. No, this had to be a nightmare. But why couldn’t he wake up?_

 

_Voldemort chuckled evilly, the ruse was up, but it was too late for his_ _D_ _ark_ _P_ _rince. The chant had been effective, his claim couldn’t be refused, from this day on, Severus would only belong to him._

 

“ _Hush, my little Prince – no need for tears. You’re mine as it should be. And very soon I will claim you again in the real world, too. Pleasant dreams, my shy serpent. It will not be long, as you will be presented to me as my future consort, naked as Lady Magic created you and very eager to accept my cock in any of your orifices. I can’t wait to see you round with my child.”, commented Voldemort relishing in the fear emitting from his victim._

 

“ _W-Wh-What h-h-h-have y-y-you d-d-done t-t-to R-Re-Re-Regulus?”, stammered Severus terrified._

 

“ _Nothing much, the traitor had managed to escape my wrath for now. But he doesn’t matter any longer. No, I will come to claim you and your adorable twins, and then I’ll take you back to one of my private estates in Britain, where you will learn all that the future consort of Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin, needs to know. There is no need to cry, baby. You can’t escape your destiny, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want any harm to befall your precious offspring, am I right, Severus?”, replied Voldemort coldly._

 

_Shivering_ _,_ _the terrified scientist nodded silently. He was speechless, and didn’t dare to look the older male in the eyes. This was a true nightmare, what should he do now?_

 

“ _I_ _ **will**_ _find you, and you should be_ _willing_ _to accept my claim. It would be a pity if your twins had to pay the consequences for your stubbornness. This is the only warning you will get from me.”, growled Voldemort._

 

“ _Yes, sir. Do what you want to me, but please,_ _leave_ _my children out of it. I don’t want to see them being hurt.”, agreed Severus submissively._

 

“ _Good boy. Time to sleep, my little Prince. Soon you will be back where you belong, in my arms. And what a glorious reunion this will be.”, laughed Voldemort heartily, as the dreamscape separated them both._

* * *

  
Voldemort woke up, extremely satisfied, the look in the eyes of his beloved Prince had been worth any pain and hurt, he had inflicted on him. He just needed to ensure that nobody would be able to stop him before Severus was back where he belonged. Who knows, should Severus be a very good boy, then he could even restore his magic and his memories, but for a price. Yes, he could do it after his little Prince agrees to birth him an heir.

* * *

  
  
Regulus had been extremely weakened, but thanks to the excellent care of the personal healer of his grandfather and the house elves, he soon recovered his strength. Of course it was not all well for the young, worried heir of the house of Black and husband of Lord Severus Prince-Black.  
  
Voldemort didn’t only know about his treachery, but also which country and city Severus had been relocated with the twins. And to make matters worse, he had somehow discovered what Regulus had done to protect his family.  
  
Hearing that his grandfather had planned to emigrate to the US,  or to be more precise to Gotham City to stay close to his grandson-in-law and the twins, had raised Regulus’ spirit. They weren’t beaten yet. Because of his information, the Goblins had planned a secret audit of the whole bank, and a sweep of all vaults for any hidden dark objects, or more specifically, horcruxes.  
  
It was a good insurance that you have to normally name all cursed items you wished to store in one of the family vaults. Should the wizard or witch who controlled said vault forget it, the vault could be seized, and said wizard or witch would become persona non grata for all Gringotts branches around the globe. Until now, nobody had been willing to risk it.  
  
Since Voldemort wasn’t known for telling his followers the unvarnished truth, and no matter how insane he is, he wouldn’t share his horcruxes with anyone or tell them about it. Therefore, it was quite possible that Bella had only added to her personal vault, that she wanted to store a cursed cup in it, which bears the Hufflepuff emblem. The Dark Lord may be insane, but he wasn’t stupid.

* * *

  
Lord Black had officially asked the Goblins for help, disclosing in a closed meeting with the Goblin management that Severus is a submissive male bearer, who is married to his grandson Regulus and had already born twins. At the moment neither he nor the twins remembered anything about magic or were able to use their magical abilities.  
  
They needed to be found and placed under Goblin protection, or the world would be doomed. The dark lord had already set his eyes on Severus, and who knows how many other powerful criminals would do the same should they learn about Severus’ true status.  
  
The Goblins had agreed to help, they had done it quite often in the past, and knowing that he had already been bonded to a wizard and born twins, they had very good reasons to keep him safe. A twisted male bearer wasn’t good for their business.  
  
The US-branch would be notified, and Goblin guards would be sent to Severus’ estate to offer better protection against anyone foolish enough to harm the young Lord Prince-Black. And if they got the chance to kill idiotic magical humans, why should they refuse this lucky opportunity?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my Beta PiffyEQ - I couldn't have written this story without your input.
> 
> inspired by Wicked is the Blind Eye from XxCutieQueenxX


End file.
